


Времени нет

by Kotokoshka, vera_nic



Series: Переводы Time in a Bottle by indiepjones46 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry is the pupil, Barry saves Len, Bottom Barry, Cuz everybody does it, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Gay For You, Len is a kinky BAMF, Len is the teacher, Len wants Barry, M/M, Marking Biting Bruising, POV Barry Allen, Possessive Behavior, Post-Zoom, Spoilers, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow S1E15, Top Len, but there are rules, coldflash - Freeform, curse words, even Barry Allen, possible series in the making
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Барри Аллен понятия не имел, что случилось с Леонардом Снартом, пока не появился Мик Рори и не сообщил, что его подельник мертв, и виноват в этом не кто иной, как сам Флэш. И теперь Барри – единственный, кто может спасти Лена.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621620) by [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). 



> Первая из четырех частей серии "Time in a Bottle".  
> От себя добавлю, что в этом фанфике гораздо больше подтекста, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
> Много секса в последних главах. 
> 
> Спасибо автору indiepjones46 за разрешение на перевод и за такой прекрасный текст!

— Что значит «Снарт мертв?», — тупо повторил Барри, ошалело моргая и пытаясь заставить свои мозги осознать сказанное. — Что… как… Леонард Снарт погиб?

Лицо мрачного почти лысого мужчины перед ним не выражало ничего, кроме холодной едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Не прикидывайся, ты меня с первого раза понял, пацан, — проворчал он. Его мускулистые руки, скрещенные на груди, опасно напряглись. — Снарт мертв, и это все твоя вина.

Барри не этого ожидал, когда в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс начали приходить эти странные сообщения. Циско так и не смог отследить, откуда они поступали. Текст был простым: «Скажите Флэшу, что нам нужно поговорить. Он знает, где меня найти. — Хитвейв». Хоть Циско и Кейтлин умоляли Барри не кидаться на поиски очертя голову, но он не мог устоять перед возможностью снова увидеть Снарта, ведь где Рори, там и Капитан Холод.

Барри, полностью облаченный в свой костюм Флэша, не смог сдержать эмоций, когда Мик сказал про Леонарда. Как это могло случиться? Снарт не то что был сильным и непотопляемым, он был гениальным по части вытаскивания собственной задницы и пятых точек своей команды из всевозможных передряг.  
Что же могло… убить его?

Барри помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от охватившего его чувства растерянности и вернуть мысли на место.

— При чем здесь я, Рори? Я не видел Снарта с прошлого Рождества, когда он вломился ко мне домой и предупредил о Трикстере и Мардоне, которые жаждали моей крови. Что за херня произошла? Почему ты сейчас стоишь здесь, а Снарт нет?

Барри не мог сдержать обиду, что буквально сочилась ядом из каждого слова, брошенного Мику в лицо.

Несмотря на кипящую внутри злость, Барри понимал, что где-то в душе Рори есть доброта, пусть и запрятанная так глубоко, что хрен вытащишь.

Ноздри Мика дернулись, а в глазах вспыхнула ярость. Барри тут же забыл о том, о чем только что думал.

— Знаешь, почему во всем этом дерьме виноват ты? Ты изменил его, вбил ему в башку всю эту туфту про добродетель и «что-то хорошее». Снарт, которого я знал раньше, никогда бы не пожертвовал собой ради команды, какой бы дружной она ни была. Но другой Снарт, который поднялся на борт ебучего Волнолета с разношерстной командой придурков-путешественников во времени, отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти нас. Поэтому я и пришел сюда — чтобы теперь ты спас его.

От вылившейся ледяным ушатом информации у Барри чуть не взорвались мозги, но вдруг возникшие перед ним пронзительно-синие глаза Снарта выбили воздух из легких, а сердце заставили пропустить удар.

— Так, стоп! — с трудом соображая, Барри вытянул руку в красной перчатке, словно защищаясь от Мика. — Успокойся. Что за команда путешественников во времени? Какой еще Волнолет? Давай сначала, я ни черта не понимаю.

Абсолютно бесстрастным голосом Мик начал рассказывать про Рипа Хантера и его миссию спасти мир от Вандала Сэвиджа. Пока он перечислял тех, кто присоединился к команде, Барри безуспешно пытался сложить два и два и понять, что там вообще забыл сам Рори. Профессор Штайн и Джекс никогда не говорили о миссии Легенд, а у команды Флэша не было времени копаться в том, чем занимается Огненный шторм, хватало проблем с Зумом и металюдьми с Земли-2. Дошло до смешного, Барри почувствовал себя будто бы преданным, потому что Снарт даже не подумал сообщить ему о грядущем отъезде, но эта мысль отошла на десятый план, как только рассказ Мика закончился взрывом Окулуса.

От мертвенно-пустого взгляда Рори Барри стало не по себе. Он потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул, поднимая глаза и решаясь начать говорить.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты умолчал о своей роли во всем этом. Ты тоже изменился. Хронос тебя изменил. Где перепады настроения, вспышки гнева и желание все испепелить? Если ты действительно считаешь, что я виноват в смерти Снарта, то почему не наставишь на меня свою пушку?

Мик медленно открыл и закрыл глаза, его челюсти сжались до скрипа.

— Пацан, я прожил три линии времени с момента нашей последней встречи. — Его голос звучал, как что-то среднее между рыком и хрипом. — Единственная причина, по которой я вернулся оттуда, где меня стерли и переписали заново, это Снарт. Он спас меня от самого себя, считай, вернул с того света. Я хотел вернуть долг, взорвав Окулус, но Снарт вырубил меня криопушкой. Блядь, это неправильно, так не должно быть. И ты, Флэш, поможешь мне это исправить.

Барри нервно прошелся туда-сюда, продолжая слушать Рори и ломать голову над тем, как он должен исправить то, что произошло, но ни одной мало-мальски здравой мысли не было.

— Что я могу сделать? Мик, это не просто путешествие во времени. Вы были чуть ли не в другой Вселенной, когда это случилось. Ты сказал, что вы были в точке схода. Я едва могу контролировать свои способности перемещаться во времени, а ты говоришь о том, чтобы двигаться за его пределами? Это невозможно.

Мик задумчиво пожевал губами, и когда Барри закончил разглагольствовать о невозможности выполнить просьбу и выдохся, невозмутимо спросил:

— Так ты поможешь?

Барри тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да. Но это невозможно, Рори. Я хочу помочь, но не представляю как.

Мик сардонически ухмыльнулся.

— Как мило, ты считаешь, что ты единственный, кто может скакать во времени. Спидстеры успели это монополизировать? Тебе просто нужно пойти со мной. Я позабочусь об остальном.

Барри пристально посмотрел на Мика, тщательно взвешивая все варианты. Если бы они встретились с Миком два года назад, Барри в ответ на подобное предложение рассмеялся бы и свалил. Но этот Мик… Он был спокойнее, умнее, излучал чувство уверенности и властности. Этот Мик мог стать или самым сильным союзником Барри, или одним из его самых страшных врагов. Барри понимал, Рори мог все это придумать, тем самым заманив его в ловушку, но инстинкты Барри буквально кричали о том, что Мик говорит правду. Мог ли Барри сказать ему «нет», а потом как ни в чем не бывало жить дальше? Флэш и Капитан Холод играли в эту игру два года, и где-то между этими вечными противостояниями Барри обнаружил, что его непреодолимо тянет к дерзкому и наглому преступнику.

Если у Барри есть шанс спасти Снарта, он обязан им воспользоваться.

— Хорошо, я согласен. Но сначала сообщу своей команде, они имеют право знать. Или так, или никак, Рори, — веско сказал Барри. Он не мог уйти в неизвестность вместе со странным и опасным Хитвейвом, не предупредив друзей.  
Мик довольно долго молча пялился на Барри, заставив того изрядно напрячься, если вообще было возможно в данный момент волноваться сильнее, а затем кивнул.

— У тебя час, пацан. Я нарушаю хренову тучу правил, и если я не верну Волнолет в течение суток, команда узнает об этом. Они расползлись по домам, в полной уверенности, что я ушел сообщать Лизе о смерти ее брата, и будь я проклят, если мне хоть когда-нибудь придется это сделать. И ты тоже.

Барри коротко посмотрел на Рори через плечо.

— Один час. Я вернусь, — бросил он и умчался в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы посоветоваться с Циско и Кейтлин.


	2. Chapter 2

— Барри, это безумие! Да и звучит абсолютно неправдоподобно и нереально! — воскликнула Кейтлин. Если до этого ее голос был настороженным, то теперь дрожал от возмущения.

Барри хмуро посмотрел на Сноу и засунул в рюкзак запасную толстовку С.Т.А.Р. Лабс вместе с зубной щеткой. Что еще нужно взять с собой? Как долго это все будет длиться?

— Я знаю, Кейтлин, — вслух сказал он. — Но ты не видела Мика. Он больше не тот чокнутый преступник, которого мы знали. Я проверил его историю с помощью Фелисити, кажется, Сара рассказала обо всем Лорел, а уже Лорел просветила Фелисити. Рори с командой действительно курсируют во времени с этим Повелителем, Рипом. Да и зачем Мику врать? Он мог убить меня сразу, как увидел, к чему весь этот цирк?

— Так, ладно, — влез в разговор Циско. — Допустим, Хитвейв говорит правду. У него есть план? Как вы собираетесь добраться до точки схода? Сколько времени это займет? Что будет, если вы не успеете спасти Снарта? Вы погибнете вместе с ним?

Барри рухнул в кресло, едва не ударившись спиной о жесткую спинку, и взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— Я просто должен убедиться, что этого не произойдет, — будто нехотя начал Барри. — Послушай, у меня нет ответов на эти вопросы. Мик слегка… непоследователен в своих планах. Но если он говорит правду, то он действительно несколько десятков лет путешествовал во времени. Я должен довериться ему. Я должен спасти Лена.

Циско и Кейтлин обменялись непонятными взглядами, а потом синхронно уставились на Барри.

— Лен? — имя они произнесли хором, но потом Кейтлин замолчала, уступив Циско, который выглядел едва ли не шокированным. — С каких это пор «Снарт» стал «Леном», а?

Барри почувствовал, как краска заливает щеки, поэтому поспешил сделать вид, что занят проверкой костюма.

— Его так зовут, разве нет? Он несколько раз спасал мне жизнь, пусть и весьма… нетрадиционными способами. Это мой шанс вернуть долг. Мик сказал, что Лен стал настоящим героем и частью команды. Я всегда был уверен, что в нем есть что-то хорошее, и я не могу позволить Лену умереть, спасая других. Мик прав. Снарт перевернул эту страницу и начал все с чистого листа. Он погиб как герой, чтобы спасти свою команду, и если у меня есть шанс спасти его, я должен попробовать.

— Это слишком опасно, — Циско безуспешно пытался заставить Барри передумать. — Пойми, в этом уравнении слишком много неизвестных. Я понимаю, если бы ты рванул спасать одного из нас, или Джо, Айрис, Уолли, но Снарт? Зачем ты рискуешь собой ради Капитана Холода, ведь он уже предавал тебя!

Барри уставился на свои ботинки. Как он мог объяснить друзьям свои чувства к Леонарду Снарту? Он даже не мог убедить себя, что речь шла о человеке, который столько времени действовал ему на нервы. Когда этот холодный, равнодушный и циничный Капитан Холод успел так прочно засесть в его душе, пронзенной льдом глаз Снарта едва ли не насквозь?

Барри не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос.

Он поднял тяжелую голову и встретился с любопытным взглядом Циско.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы это была Лиза? Если бы Мик сказал, что только ты сможешь спасти ей жизнь?

Циско осекся, интерес в его взгляде сменился пониманием.

— Я бы сделал то же самое, что и ты, но это не одно и то же. Лиза классная, и мы целовались. Между нами так и осталась некоторая… недоговоренность, а что насчет тебя и Снарта? Что между вами такого, что ты решаешься рискнуть всем, спасая его?

Кейтлин предупреждающе уставилась на Циско, пытаясь что-то изобразить, дергая губами, но Барри сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Я не знаю, что ответить. Когда нахожусь рядом с ним, то не совсем понимаю, что именно чувствую, но… но это точно что-то большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Намного большее. — Барри замолк, бросил взгляд на часы и встал. — Мне пора.

Кейтлин подошла к нему и смахнула воображаемую пылинку с костюма.

— Мы просто переживаем за тебя. Ты собираешься улететь куда-то в космос с Миком Рори, а мы не сможем помочь, поэтому ты будешь все решать сам. Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? — спросила она, отлично понимая, как именно ответит Барри, но он просто обнял ее за плечи.

— Я знаю, что делаю. И я вернусь так быстро, что вы не успеете заметить мое отсутствие. — Он крепче сжал руки, понимая, насколько сильно любит своих лучших друзей. Черт, Циско и Кейтлин были частью его семьи.

— А я могу присоединиться? — поддразнил Циско и стиснул Барри и Кейтлин сразу обеими руками. Момент быстро закончился, они отстранились друг от друга, и Циско деловито потер ладони.

— Ладно, как вернешься, сразу дай знать! У тебя двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем мы расскажем все Джо и Айрис. Понял?

Барри ухмыльнулся и закинул рюкзак через плечо.

— Понял. Спасибо вам. Пожелайте мне удачи.

Перед тем как исчезнуть во всполохах молний и оказаться на складе, где час назад он разговаривал с Миком, Барри услышал, как друзья попрощались с ним. 

Он надеялся, что это не последний раз, когда он слышит от них «до скорого».


	3. Chapter 3

— Боже, — прошептал Барри, озираясь по сторонам и до побелевших костяшек сжимая металлические подлокотники кресла. — Поверить не могу — я на настоящем космическом корабле!

Мик, сидящий неподалеку, грубо фыркнул.

— Сотый гребаный раз повторяю, пацан, это не космический корабль. Это Волнолет, судно для путешествий во времени, заруби себе на носу. А теперь заткнись и постарайся не заблевать пол, мы сейчас войдем во временной поток.

— А мне нужен для этого паспорт? Я не брал c собой документы. Нас не может остановить какая-нибудь временная полиция? Если я попаду в тюрьму, у меня вряд ли будет право на звонок! — бездумно лепетал Барри, неотрывно наблюдая за четкими выверенными движения Рори, который нажимал на светящиеся кнопки, проводил пальцем по сенсорным панелям, отдавал голосовые команды чему-то по имени Гидеон, что до жути смахивало на Гидеон из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. На то, что Барри предположительно должен создать в будущем.

Раздавшийся смех Мика показался Барри искусственным.

— Ага, там, куда мы направляемся наверняка будут Охотники, но мне нахер не нужно, чтобы твоя задница оказалась за решеткой. То, что мы собираемся сделать, нарушает все законы и правила перемещений во времени, я даже представить не могу, какого масштаба ад обрушится на наши головы в случае успеха. — Рори сделал выразительную паузу, чтобы обалдевший Барри переварил сказанное. — Ты так и будешь всю дорогу сидеть в этой дебильной маске? До точки схода около трех земных часов в потоке времени.

Пальцы Барри, все еще затянутые в алые перчатки из триполимера, на автомате дернулись к маске.

— Моя личность не должна быть известна крутым криминальным авторитетам, Мик, — оправдываясь, произнес Барри, ненавидя себя за свой виноватый тон. — Так что маска останется на мне.

Рори улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, подозрительно белоснежные для бандита.

— Ты о таких преступниках, как Снарт? — Барри выпучил глаза, живот свело от неприятного предчувствия. — Остынь, Красный. Не забивай голову, этот придурок так и не сказал мне, что в курсе, кто ты. Я узнал об этом когда стал Хроносом. Охотники имеют прямой доступ к потоку времени, поэтому мы можем смотреть в прошлое. Первое, что я увидел, было твое лицо, Барри. И я все еще не могу поверить, что тощий засранец из отдела криминалистики — гребаный Флэш. Неудивительно, что Снарт держал это в тайне. Ты его тип.

Когда Рори замолк, Барри стянул капюшон и потер чесавшееся под маской лицо. Сначала не выказав никаких эмоций, он дважды прокрутил в голове последние слова Мика, прежде чем до него наконец дошло.

— Его тип? Ты хочешь сказать, Снарт сохранил мой секрет потому, что… считал, что я горяч? — изо рта Барри вырвался нервный смешок, больше похожий на звук, будто кто-то подавился. — Я думал, что он твой друг, Мик. И он молчал, потому что держит свое слово и уважает данное обещание.

Мик засмеялся, и этот звук напомнил Барри рычание двигателя мотоцикла.

— Развею твои невинные и непорочные заблуждения. Снарт никогда не был святым. Единственная причина, почему он никому не раскрыл твою личность, потому что надеялся — это рано или поздно приведет к попаданию в твои штаны. С того момента, как Снарт вытряс эту информацию из твоего дружка, он строил планы по ее грамотному использованию в собственных интересах. Но проблема была в том, что в какой-то момент это перестало быть целью. Ты достал его, Барри Аллен, но ты смог изменить его. — Мик брезгливо хмыкнул. — Он бы просто трахнул тебя и выкинул из башки, но нет, Снарту этого ой как недостаточно.

Во рту Барри пересохло, как в ебаной Сахаре. Он с трудом сглотнул и спросил:

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я виноват в его смерти… потому что у Лена были чувства ко мне?

Смена выражений лица Мика поразила — из его взгляда молниеносно пропали затаенная боль и горечь, уступив место клокочущей ярости, словно в глубине радужки Рори был долбаный Везувий.

— Ты виноват, потому что до встречи с тобой Снарт никогда не позволял эмоциям заслонять ему трезвый взгляд на ситуацию. Леонард Снарт, которого я знал три года назад, никогда бы и шагу не сделал на этот хренов Волнолет. Вся твоя болтовня про «не убивать» и про «хорошее» вывернула Снарту мозги наизнанку. Заставила его думать, что он должен быть ебучим героем, как ты. Так что да, Барри, это ты во всем виноват.

Барри позволил Мику погрузиться в гробовое молчание, поэтому он сам мог душевненько попсиховать в собственной голове. Он не знал, с какой части разговора начать, но мозг сделал очевидный выбор. Он бы просто трахнул тебя… трахнул тебя… Барри все повторял и повторял про себя два слова, пока не почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он слетит с катушек. Он зажмурился до рези в глазах, но сколько бы он ни пытался удержать стремительно формирующийся образ, воображение с предательской легкостью нарисовало яркую картину — Барри, распластанный на животе, и Лен, бесстыдно прижимающийся к нему сзади.

Он выдохнул и заставил себя широко распахнуть глаза, сердце заколотилось от прилива крови и жара, прокатившегося по телу Барри от одной лишь крошечной мысли.

Какого собственно хрена он вообще об этом думает?

Барри до этого момента никогда не представлял себя с мужчиной, и это сильно его впечатлило. Но если быть до конца честным, Барри почувствовал искру притяжения, когда впервые встретился взглядом с призрачной синевой глаз Снарта и увидел расцветающую на его губах усмешку. Со временем чувство изменилось, исковеркалось и сменило направление. Неважно, сколько раз Снарт предавал его, он ведь спас Флэшу жизнь. Хитрый преступник и так вызывал у Барри противоречивые и смущающие мысли, а теперь, после того как мозг услужливо нарисовал непристойности, фантазия буквально взбеленилась, показывая ему откровенные картинки с ним и Снартом. Вместе. Без одежды.

Барри потряс головой, силясь прикусить язык, но вопрос все равно повис в воздухе:

— Так Снарт… гей? В смысле… ему нравятся мужчины?

Лицо Мика озарилось понимающей ухмылкой — видимо, он догадался, что молчавший Барри делает свои умозаключения.

— Я такого не говорил. Снарт никогда не смотрит на вещи как на черное или белое. Мужчина, женщина, для него это неважно. Либо он увлечен кем-то, либо нет. Думаю, что тебе несказанно повезло, пацан.

У Барри от волнения свело пальцы ног, но он уже не мог остановиться.

— Что значит «тип»? Какие… люди ему нравятся?

Мик с ехидцей глянул на Барри, явно получая удовольствие от созерцания его смущенного лица.

— Снарт уважает силу. Тех, кто может постоять за себя и никогда не станет жертвой. Ему нравятся… стройные, в меру мускулистые. Красавчики, в общем.

Жар полыхнул на щеках Барри ярким огнем. Он нахмурился, чтобы скрыть смущение, и проворчал:

— Я вовсе не красавчик, придурок. Симпатичный, привлекательный, может быть, но красивый? Точно нет.

Мик смерил Барри хитрым взглядом и расхохотался, теперь его смех напоминал грохот падающих камней.

— Хватит разглагольствовать, лучше держись крепче, красавчик. Дорога будет очень ухабистой.


	4. Chapter 4

— Вау… Что это за хрень, Мик? — восхищенно выдохнул Барри, когда Волнолет приблизился к чему-то, похожему на космическую станцию.  
  
Мик нажал несколько кнопок. Корабль замедлился, стены вокруг пошли рябью, видимо Рори включил режим невидимости, чтобы их не смогли обнаружить.  
  
— Здесь находится Окулус, пацан. Прямо сейчас там идет ожесточенный бой между моей командой и солдатами Повелителей Времени. Это самое оно, никто не заметит нашего присутствия из-за хаоса и разрухи. Ты помнишь план?  
  
Барри нахмурился и кивнул.  
  
— Да. По сигналу я бегу туда. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону станции. — Прикрепляю магнит на спусковой крючок, забираю Лена и несусь обратно. Это точно сработает? А если я не успею?  
  
Губы Мика дрогнули.  
  
— Тогда ты умрешь вместе со Снартом. Поэтому ты должен бежать так быстро, как еще никогда не бегал. И если вернешься на Волнолет живым, но без Снарта, я, блядь, сделаю все, чтобы ты никогда не увидел своих дружков. Усек?  
  
Барри с трудом сглотнул и прижал руку с подрагивающему животу. Внутри будто камень лежал, а на языке ощущался противный привкус желчи. Барри подташнивало, путешествия во времени явно были не для его слабого желудка.  
  
— Вполне. А ты что будешь делать, пока я играю в героя, спасая твоего друга-подельника?  
  
Мик вывел корабль на пустую площадку, и весь корпус содрогнулся от не очень мягкой посадки.  
  
— Я буду сидеть прямо в этом самом кресле, Красный. У нас будет меньше десяти секунд, чтобы убраться отсюда до взрыва. И права на ошибку нет. Не смотри по сторонам, не отвлекайся, не останавливайся, чтобы помочь кому-то еще, у тебя есть цель. Теперь-то ясно или еще вопросы есть?  
  
От переизбытка нервного напряжения ноги Барри завибрировали и начали размываться. Мик скептически приподнял бровь, после чего Барри кое-как утихомирил разбушевавшийся внутри него спидфорс.  
  
— Да. Все получится. — Сквозь лобовое стекло Барри увидел, как боевые действия разворачиваются прямо перед Волнолетом. Солдаты в касках направлялись к группе людей, среди которых Барри смог разглядеть Сару Лэнс, профессора Штайна, Рэя, самого Мика, Снарта и незнакомого парня в плаще. Лен держал на мушке какого-то старика в сером.  
  
— Кто этот старик? Где Джекс, Кендра и Картер?  
  
Пальцы Мика, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла, побелели, а глаза неотрывно следили за людьми снаружи.  
  
— Мастер Дрюс, это из-за него нашей миссии пришел пиздец. О Джексе не переживай, скоро прибежит. А у пары пернатых свои роли в этом безумии.  
  
Барри ответить не успел, началась перестрелка, откуда-то взялись красные лазеры, целящиеся в солдат. Он не смог сдержать удивленный возглас, когда чуть поодаль появился космический челнок, метко сносящий солдат одного за другим. Через несколько секунд от оцепления ничего не осталось, и Барри пришел в дикий восторг, увидев Джекса, который вышел из корабля и присоединился к команде, сразу хватаясь за руку Штайна и превращаясь в Огненного Шторма.  
  
Мик и Барри следили за командой Легенд до тех пор, пока они не скрылись внутри.  
  
— Ладно, пацан, пора задать жару! — Мик отвернулся от окна и уставился на Барри. — Когда окажешься внутри, помни, что Окулус со всех сторон окружен энергетическим полем. Проход очень узкий, один неверный шаг — и ты поджаришься к херам собачьим. У тебя четыре секунды, чтобы попасть туда, забрать Снарта, прицепить магнит и вернуться на Волнолет. Готов?  
  
Барри поправил маску, зачем-то потрогал пальцем металлическую переборку корабля и позволил спидфорсу закипеть внутри и мелькнуть молниями в его глазах.  
  
— Готов.  
  
Из здания выскочили парень в плаще, Сара и Снарт, они обменялись парой фраз, после чего Леонард рванул обратно к Окулусу, а за ним побежала Сара. Рори за спиной прорычал что-то вроде «Глупый сукин сын». Оглушенный происходящим Барри продолжал смотреть сквозь стекло, где снова появилась Лэнс, таща за собой бессознательного Рори.  
  
Творился какой-то ад, кто-то истошно кричал, а Барри, совершенно завороженный, не мог оторвать взгляда, пока Мик громко не прокричал:  
  
— Три… два… один… пошел!  
  
Барри мчался сквозь хаос, вокруг кипело сражение, раздавались выстрелы, команда Легенд отступила. Он пролетел еще несколько метров и увидел цель — время будто остановилось. Все происходило как в замедленной съемке: кольцо вооруженных солдат окружило Снарта, который зло оскалился, продолжая держать руку внутри Окулуса. Звуки превратились в бессмысленную какофонию, но Барри почему-то четко расслышал слова Лена: _«Никто не дергает меня за…»_.  
  
Всего четыре секунды, и две из них уже истекли.  
  
Барри рванулся вперед, спидфорс обжигающим потоком разлился в крови, засверкал в его глазах яркими вспышками, рука крепко схватила Снарта, а другая со всего размаху ударила по спусковому крючку, оставляя там здоровенный магнит.  
  
Все смешалось.  
  
Барри уже бежал назад в Волнолет, а ничего не понимающий Снарт не успел даже закончить предложение. Вес чужого тела сильно замедлял, но Барри сжимал зубы и несся еще быстрее, выжимая из себя всю возможную и невозможную скорость. С последним всплеском спидфорса Барри приземлился на металлический пол Волнолета, ударяясь коленями, и облегченно выдохнул, мучительно застонав. Ноги гудели с такой силой, что он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
— _...ниточки,_ — медленно закончил Снарт, с диким выражением лица озираясь по сторонам.  
  
— Пристегните ремни! — торжествующе рявкнул Мик. — Дорожка будет ухабистая!  
  
Барри за полсекунды успел сунуть Снарта в кресло, опустить ограничитель и прыгнуть на свое место. Корабль взмыл в воздух, где-то сзади с оглушительным грохотом взорвался Окулус, ударная волна невероятной силы шарахнула по Волнолету, отправляя его во временной поток. Барри зажмурился, готовясь к новому приступу тошноты, которая подступила к горлу, когда импульс отправил корабль в небытие.  
  
— Какого хера ты делаешь, Мик?! Я видел, как Сара вытащила тебя пять минут назад! — заорал Снарт, перекрикивая вой сирены и голос Гидеон, сообщавшей о повреждении корпуса Волнолета. — И какого черта здесь забыл Флэш?!  
  
Отдавая какие-то команды, Рори с силой давил на кнопки панели управления. По его лицу змеилась пугающая сумасшедшая ухмылка.  
  
— Спасаю твою жизнь, самоотверженный сукин сын! А теперь заткнись нахер и держись! Мы еще не закончили!  
  
Барри жалобно застонал, когда его желудок свернулся до размера спичечного коробка и застрял чуть ли не в гортани. Пока Волнолет продирался сквозь пространство и время, его трясло, мотало из стороны в сторону как при турбулентности. У Барри не было времени порадоваться удачному спасению, посмотреть, как там Лен, он мог только молиться о том, чтобы его измученное бегом тело пережило перемещение. Прошло тридцать отвратительных минут, прежде чем Волнолет выровнялся и перестал трястись.  
  
Вздохнув с видимым облегчением, Мик откинул ограничитель и устало развалился в кресле.  
  
— Блядь, мы сделали это, пацан. Гидеон прогнозировала только двадцать восемь процентов возможности успешного завершения миссии, но… ты справился.  
  
Барри заставил себя открыть слезящиеся глаза и разжать зубы, которые после таких скачек могли раскрошиться как песок.  
  
— Ты забыл это сказать, до того, как я согласился на эту самоубийственную миссию, Мик.  
  
Лен с яростью откинул ограничитель и уставился на Барри и Мика, дрожа от гнева. Его глаза горели холодным пламенем, а кулаки сжимались от злости.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Мик? Зачем ты втравил его в это? Объясни, блядь! — потребовал Снарт.  
  
Барри дернулся, физически ощущая гнев Лена на себе, и поднял вверх ладони.  
  
— Так, спокойно. На меня не смотри, это идея Рори.  
  
Мик поднялся с кресла капитана и оказался лицом к лицу с разъяренным Леном.  
  
— Я сделал то, что должен, Снарт. Если бы тебе в башку не стукнуло поиграть в героя, мне не пришлось бы заниматься всей этой херней.  
  
Лен отшатнулся, переводя взгляд со своего подельника на Барри.  
  
— Ты изменил линию времени, чтобы спасти меня? Мик… что ты наделал! Последствия моего спасения могут оказаться катастрофическими, их даже предсказать нельзя. Я не стою этого, блядь. Моя гребаная жизнь наконец-то стала бы что-то значить, если бы ты дал мне погибнуть с Окулусом! Какого хера я должен теперь делать? Я не могу вернуться к команде, не говоря уже об обычной жизни!  
  
Барри съежился в кресле, изо всех сил стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания двух спорящих мужчин. Но несмотря на испытываемый животный ужас и внутренне сжимаясь, Барри не мог не… изучить каждый сантиметр тела Леонарда. Привычной парки с меховым капюшоном не было, Снарт сменил ее на легкую куртку, вся его одежда была черной, включая джинсы, красиво очерчивающие его ноги и… задницу. Очки все еще болтались на шее Лена, неизменный аксессуар (Барри раньше так думал о парке, но теперь что-то точно изменилось). Снарт ткнул пальцем в грудь Мика, и блядь, Барри не мог не полюбоваться тем, как на лице Лена расцветают красные пятна гнева.  
  
Но радость была недолгой.  
  
— А ты?! — прорычал Снарт, поворачиваясь к Барри. — Я думал, что ты, как никто, знаешь, что влечет за собой изменение временных линий! Каким, блядь, местом ты думал, идиот?! Тебя могли убить!  
  
Барри вскочил на ноги и содрал с головы капюшон костюма.  
— А что я должен был сделать? — он сразу же пошел в наступление. — Послать Мика на хуй, когда он попросил моей помощи? Ты умер во время взрыва, Лен. Конец истории. Смерть. Ты пожертвовал собой ради команды и погиб героем. У меня был крошечный шанс предотвратить это, и я не мог им не воспользоваться!  
  
Тут до Снарта дошло, что Барри без маски.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — прошипел он. — Мик не знает…  
  
— Мик знает, — сухо перебил его Барри. — У Хроноса был неограниченный доступ к просмотру истории через повелителей времени. Так что он выяснил, кто я.  
  
Снарт на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях, а потом что-то глухо простонал и отошел от них прочь. Барри следил за каждым его шагом, отмечая все изменения, которые произошли с Леном после их последней встречи на Рождество. Из личного дела Снарта Барри узнал, что ему сорок с лишним… Морщины на его лице стали четче, а волосы были словно присыпаны снегом. _Но он все равно выглядит… неплохо,_ — неохотно подумал Барри. — _Как серьезный маститый преступник._  
  
Мик потер затылок.  
  
— Мы можем со всем этим дерьмом разобраться позже. У вас будет дохрена времени. Из-за взрывной волны Окулуса вам придется вернуться в Централ Сити за четыре дня до того, как мы покинули его. И вам придется отсидеться где-нибудь до этого момента.


	5. Chapter 5

Четыре часа спустя Барри оказался в одном из безопасных убежищ Негодяев на окраине Централ Сити вместе со все еще взбешенным Леонардом Снартом. Перед тем как оставить их вдвоем, Мик съездил в магазин, привез еду и нехитрые предметы первой необходимости. Затащив пакеты в дом, Рори с невозмутимым видом сунул Снарту в руки какой-то пластиковый пакет.  
  
— Это на случай если тебе вдруг захочется отпраздновать.  
  
Барри с любопытством наблюдал, как Снарт заглянул в пакет, и, свернув его, убрал во внутренний карман куртки.  
  
— Ха. Спасибо, приятель, — протянул Лен своим фирменным саркастическим тоном. — Не стоило беспокоиться.  
  
— Что там? Что в пакете, Снарт? — неуемное желание Барри везде совать свой нос опять не дало ему вовремя захлопнуть рот.  
  
Мик убрал две бутылки молока в холодильник и закрыл дверцу.  
  
— Скоро узнаешь, пацан, — ответил он вместо Лена и направился к двери, собираясь уйти. Замерев перед ней, он обернулся к Барри и Лену. — Вы знаете правила. Ни один из вас не должен и шагу ступать за пределы дома, пока не наступит восемь часов пятьдесят четыре минуты ровно через четыре дня. Никто не должен знать, что Леонард Снарт не погиб во время взрыва. Потом ты, Флэш, сможешь вернуться к своей обычной жизни, а Снарту придется исчезнуть. Я свяжусь с Лизой, вы сможете уехать вместе.  
  
— Так ты спас мою жизнь, чтобы снова ее отнять? — неприязненно выплюнул Снарт. — Это мой город, Мик, я никуда не поеду.  
  
Рори до минимума сократил расстояние между ним и Снартом, остановившись почти вплотную к нему, в нескольких дюймах от его лица.  
  
— Ты сделаешь все, чтобы остаться в живых, _Ленни_. Если любой из оставшихся Повелителей времени узнает, что ты еще жив, они никогда не перестанут охотиться за тобой. Не только за тобой, но и за Лизой, до тех пор, пока им не удастся стереть тебя из линии времени. Я рисковал всем не для того, чтобы тебя поймали и пришили, или еще чего похуже.  
  
Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, челюсти Снарта сжались, Барри на секунду подумал, что Лен сейчас вмажет Рори, но этого не случилось. Вместо этого они… обнялись. По-мужски, до трещащих ребер и синяков.  
  
— Спасибо, Мик, — с чувством произнес Снарт, когда они отстранились. — Буду рад снова встретиться.  
  
Рори усмехнулся, его глаза сияли сумасшедшим блеском.  
  
— Нет уж, я встречу тебя первый, мудила, — бросил он, собираясь уйти. — А, блядь, вот еще что. Криопушка в гараже. Больше не теряй ее.  
  
Напоследок Мик кивнул Барри и исчез за дверью.  
  
Барри не знал, куда себя девать. В течение четырех гребаных дней он будет находиться в пустом доме с никем иным, как самим Капитаном Холодом. Хотя, если быть честным, от того печально известного злодея, которого знал Барри, в Снарте мало что осталось. Этот Лен больше не был преступником. Он был таким же героем, как Флэш.  
  
— Эм-м-м… — Барри первым решился нарушить напряженное молчание между ними. — Чем ты думаешь заняться?  
  
Лен наградил его невозмутимым взглядом и протянул:  
  
— Ну раз не получилось сдохнуть с почестями, тогда приму душ и лягу спать.  
  
Услышав про душ, Барри покраснел как помидор, и Лен, естественно, заметил это. Злая ухмылка искривила его губы, на которые Барри смотрел как загипнотизированный.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.  
  
Покраснеть сильнее лицо Барри просто не могло.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, Снарт, я подожду.  
  
Лен придвинулся ближе и оглядел костюм Флэша сверху донизу — Барри еще не успел его снять, и теперь чувствовал себя идиотом в красном, но уж никак не супергероем. Бесцеремонно нарушив личное пространство Барри, Лен сделал еще один шаг и нарочито медленно стянул с плеч куртку.  
  
— Итак, мы снова вернулись к «Снарту»? Я думал, что после триумфального возвращения на корабль наши отношения доросли до «Лена».  
  
Барри чертовски хотелось отступить, но сдвинуться с места означало полную безоговорочную капитуляцию и возможность дать понять Снарту, что он обескуражен и смущен близостью.  
  
Да никогда в жизни.  
  
— Нет никаких отношений, Снарт. Ты и я делим эти четыре стены несколько дней, после чего расходимся в разные стороны.  
  
Леонард ухмыльнулся. Его взгляд медленно пополз по телу Барри, оставляя за собой почти физически ощутимый горящий след.  
  
— Четыре дня это очень долго. Дай знать, если передумаешь насчет душа.  
  
Барри судорожно пытался придумать остроумный и столь же едкий ответ, но процесс подзатянулся, главным образом из-за близости чужого тела. Снарт снова хмыкнул, направляясь в ванную, и по пути бросил куртку на пыльное старое кресло с облезшей обивкой. Как только в коридоре хлопнула дверь, Барри подскочил к креслу, но замер, прислушиваясь. Тишина сменилась шумом воды, так что он мог беспрепятственно добраться до куртки Снарта.  
  
Он чувствовал себя начинающим карманником, но был просто обязан узнать, что лежало в том чертовом пакете, но запах парфюма Снарта, который теперь ощущался необычайно остро, обезоружил Барри. Не понимая, что делает, он поднес куртку к носу, вдыхая лесной аромат, перемешанный с легкими нотками кожи и еще чего-то безумного, что все вместе превращалось во взрывной коктейль, кричавший об опасности, мужественности и сексуальности. Голова закружилась, лишь только одного запаха хватило, чтобы член Барри напрягся, вжимаясь в узкую ширинку костюма.  
  
Виновато вздохнув, Барри сунул руку во внутренний карман и выудил оттуда шуршащий пластиковый пакет и, на секунду замешкавшись, заглянул внутрь. Дыхание сбилось к чертям, когда он увидел пачку презервативов и смазку. Барри сунул пакет обратно и отшвырнул от себя куртку будто она вдруг загорелась или была отравленной.  
  
— Во что я ввязался? — прошептал он.


	6. Chapter 6

Будучи верным своему слову, Лен ушел спать сразу после душа. Барри провел остаток ночи, ворочаясь на неудобном матрасе во второй спальне. Ополоснувшись и перекусив перед сном какой-то хрустящей ерундой, Барри ушел в свою комнату, твердо намереваясь выспаться, но сколько бы раз он ни пробовал закрыть глаза, содержимое пакета все равно всплывало в памяти. Постепенно эти мысли сменились другими, грязными и непристойными, с участием Снарта, самого Барри и предметов из пакета. Образы обнаженного Лена, прикасающегося к его телу теплыми ладонями, или Барри, языком очерчивающего выступающие ключицы Лена, продолжали будоражить сознание Барри. Член, скрытый бельем, сочился смазкой и болезненно ныл от желания кончить. Уснуть, когда внутренности сводит от возбуждения, было невозможно, Барри не выдержал и одним махом стянул белье, высвобождая член и начиная быстро дрочить. От мысли, что это могла быть рука Лена, Барри кончил в считаные секунды. Не успели последние сладостные спазмы перестать выворачивать тело наизнанку, как их место заняли угрызения совести и стыд.  
  
Барри не считал, что быть геем неправильно или что-то вроде того, просто его никогда не соблазняли другие мужчины, и уж точно Барри никогда не мастурбировал, думая о каком-нибудь парне, от этого факта просто башка взрывалась. А то, что этим самым парнем был один из заклятых врагов Флэша, делало ситуацию еще более невыносимой и отвратительной. Почему тело решило его предать именно сейчас, да еще и таким образом? Что такого было в Леонарда Снарте? Что в нем заставляло кровь кипеть, а член вставать так, что избавиться от возбуждения не помогал даже холодный душ?  
  
А может все дело в том, что у Барри не было секса ни c кем, кроме его собственной правой руки, с того момента, как в него ударила молния? Все те возможности, которые появлялись, Барри бессовестно упустил. Сначала с Линдой; стоило им поцеловаться, как спидфорс внутри вырвался из-под контроля, и поскольку Линда не знала, что Барри это Флэш, было разумнее прекратить их едва начавшийся роман. Его последняя девушка Пэтти была удивительно милой и симпатичной, но их отношения развивались очень медленно. Настолько медленно, что они едва успели дойти до второй базы, как Пэтти бросила Барри и уехала учиться в Академию. Секс с Айрис вообще казался чем-то из области фантастики, а идея переспать с каким-то незнакомцем никогда не приходила Барри в голову.  
  
Кроме того, деятельность Флэша забирала почти все его свободное время, которого на отношения не оставалось.  
  
Итогом всех этих жизненных перипетий были три года непрекращающейся «засухи».  
  
Барри забылся беспокойным сном лишь под утро. Ему снились жуткие сны с его новым соседом в главной роли и дурацким полиэтиленовым пакетом в довесок. Проснувшись через несколько часов совершенно разбитым, Барри сдался, устав бороться с собственной головой, и решил приготовить завтрак.  
  
Придя на кухню, Барри включил кофеварку, достал упаковку яиц и бекон, игнорируя нервную дрожь в руках и пульсирующий под кожей спидфорс.  
  
Конечно, он не знал, что Снарт предпочитает есть с утра, поэтому решил не рисковать и сделать омлет: взбил яйца с тертым сыром, рубленым луком и грибами. Даже если Снарт не будет сильно голоден, Барри сам может сжевать весь завтрак из-за своего быстрого обмена веществ.  
  
Когда в дверях появился Леонард, Барри уже успел разложить готовый бекон по тарелкам и собирался вылить смесь на смазанную маслом сковородку, но замер, сжимая в руке лопатку.  
  
— Ну разве это не восхитительно? Обычно мне готовят завтрак те, кто провел ночь в моей постели.  
  
Барри вздрогнул и выронил лопатку, которая с веселым звоном подпрыгнула на кафельном полу.  
  
— Черт, Снарт! Ты меня напугал! — зло процедил Барри, за недовольством скрывая смущение и наклоняясь, чтобы поднять вывалившуюся из рук лопатку. — Не подкрадывайся ко мне.  
  
Лен дерзко ухмыльнулся, наконец вошел на кухню и налил себе кофе. Барри сосредоточился на перемешивании омлета, лишь бы только не смотреть на Снарта в свободных пижамных штанах и футболке с длинными рукавами. Тот взял кружку и отщипнул кусочек бекона, разглядывая напряженного Барри.  
  
— Чего ты психуешь? Не выспался?  
  
Барри бросил на Снарта подозрительный взгляд, но лицо Лена оставалось бесстрастным.  
  
— Я дерьмово спал, спасибо, что спросил. Мой матрас промялся в середине, да еще и воняет.  
  
Снарт тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха по рукам Барри, скрытым рукавами толстовки, пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Дело в том, что ты спишь в комнате Мика, он всегда ее занимает, когда мы ночуем здесь. Тебе нужно было принять мое предложение. Моя кровать гораздо удобнее.  
  
Барри гневно уставился на своего заклятого врага и для пущей убедительности ткнул в него лопаткой, брызнувшей сырым яйцом ему в лицо.  
  
— Хватит пороть чушь, Снарт, я серьезно.  
  
Лен удивленно поднял брови и пожал плечами.  
  
— Как скажешь, малыш. Я все время забываю, как ты молод и… невинен.  
  
Барри сжал зубы и отвернулся обратно к омлету, следя, чтобы он не подгорел. Сердито ткнув лопаткой в кусочки грибов и лука, Барри не стал сдерживать готовое выплеснуться раздражение:  
  
— Хватит называть меня малыш. То малыш, то пацан! Мне двадцать семь лет, Снарт. Я не ребенок и не так невинен, как ты себе представляешь.  
  
Лен устроился на табурете рядом с низким столиком, который разбирался до размеров обеденного стола. Какое-то время он молча потягивал кофе, наблюдая за Барри, а потом, намерено лениво растягивая слова, продолжил разговор:  
  
— Я все равно уверен в том, что ты очаровательно невинен во всем, что касается секса, но если тебя смущает эта тема, то я больше не буду. — Не дожидаясь реакции Барри, Лен добавил: — И я хочу заключить сделку. Я перестану называть тебя малыш, если ты прекратишь звать меня Снарт. Это фамилия моего отца. Меня зовут Леонард. Я предпочитаю «Лен» и также отзываюсь на «Ленни». Идет?  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он провел всего пять минут в компании Снарта, а эмоции уже начали брать верх над здравым смыслом. Если он не научится себя контролировать, то не выдержит четыре дня в одном доме с Леонардом Снартом.  
  
Когда волнение улеглось, Барри смог нормально ответить, не боясь, что голос будет дрожать:  
  
— Идет. Так что, будешь омлет с беконом?  
  
Черт, Барри практически пускал слюни на хищный блеск в ярко-голубых глаза Лена.  
  
— Конечно, Барри, это будет восхитительно, — ответил тот с каким-то глумливым сарказмом.  
  
Барри сдавлено выругался, раскладывая по двум тарелкам целые горы еды. Когда одна порция приземлилась перед Леном, тот прокомментировал:  
  
— Спасибо конечно… но этого слишком много для одного.  
  
Барри закатил глаза и воткнул вилку в омлет.  
  
— Не волнуйся, старина, я съем все, что в тебя не влезет.  
  
Лен внимательно наблюдал, как Барри запихивает огромные куски себе в рот.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. И я такой же «старина», как ты «малыш». Мы оба взрослые люди, Барри, — сказал Снарт после целой минуты тишины.  
  
Барри чуть было не заныл от безысходности. Что бы он ни сказал или в каком бы тоне ни пытался уколоть Лена, тот всегда мог обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.  
  
— Просто заткнись и ешь, Лен.  
  
Его новый сосед с присущим ему изяществом согласился, коротко кивнув. Следующие несколько минут единственными звуками, разносившимися по кухне, были звон вилки, задевающей края тарелки, хруст жареного бекона и глотков обжигающе горячего кофе. Барри быстро прикончил свою порцию и уставился на тарелку Лена с нескрываемой жадностью. Снарт заметил этот взгляд, преувеличенно глубоко вздохнул и придвинул остатки своего завтрака к Барри.  
  
— Держи. Я сыт, так что не стесняйся.  
  
Барри не собирался стесняться. Он в легкую умял яичницу и три кусочка бекона, а потом удовлетворенно откинулся на стуле, вытягивая под столом ноги и поглаживая плоский живот.  
  
— Ох, было вкусно, если тебя волнует мое мнение. Интересно, Мик не купил пончиков?  
  
Рука Лена с кружкой замерла на полпути.  
  
— Сколько ты тратишь на еду? — медленно проговорил он.  
  
Впервые с того момента, как он спас Снарта, Барри смог по-настоящему улыбнуться.  
  
— Я получаю кое-какие деньги от С.Т.А.Р. Лабс… Это мало похоже на зарплату, но мне хватает.  
  
Лен хмыкнул и поднялся с места, чтобы собрать со стола грязную посуду.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, за героизм хреново платят.  
  
Барри развернулся в сторону раковины и зачарованно смотрел, как Леонард моет посуду и наводит порядок на кухне. Было непривычно смотреть на Лена, как на обычного человека, не врага и не поверженного злодея. Это даже казалось немного унизительным.  
  
Барри почти всегда был с головой погружен в деятельность своего альтер-эго, поэтому забыл, что металюди и преступники вроде Снарта — это обычные люди со своими жизнями, радостями, болями и печалями. Барри знал, что у Лена было ужасное тяжелое детство с деспотом-отцом, и ему приходилось всеми силами защищать свою младшую сестру. После того как Снарт ввалился в дом Джо без приглашения и предупредил о планах Мардона разделаться с Флэшем, Барри окончательно удостоверился в том, что внутри Лена был свет, скрытый мраком, который ему щедро отсыпала жизнь.  
  
— Ну, ты теперь в курсе, верно? Мик не успел рассказать мне все, но я узнал достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод — путешествуя с Легендами, ты стал настоящим героем, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Барри. Ему не терпелось узнать как можно больше о том, как Снарт проводил время в Волнолете. Барри надеялся, что эти рассказы помогут ему лучше понять загадочный характер Лена.  
  
Снарт протер плиту и хмуро посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я бы не стал заходить так далеко, — задумчиво произнес он. — Я был там по своим причинам. Не обманывайся, Барри. Но я не отрицаю, что быть частью такой команды, это значит стремиться создавать доверительные узы. У тебя не так уж много выбора, когда приходится скакать по временной шкале, сталкиваясь с опасными людьми.  
  
Барри наклонился вперед, желая услышать как можно больше.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне? Как Штайн уговорил Джекса оставить маму? Какой стала Сара после воскрешения в яме Лазаря? Как тебе работалось с Рэем Палмером? Он очень умный, я бы и сам с удовольствием поработал с ним! А что насчет Кендры и Картера? Они так и будут вместе?  
  
— Эй, притормози, Скарлет, — хмыкнул Лен. — Давай я налью нам по еще одной чашке кофе, и ты расскажешь мне, что происходило в городе в мое отсутствие? Нам нужно на что-то убить четыре дня, и поскольку ты не особо заинтересован в более приятных вещах, так что у нас куча времени для разговоров.  
  
Барри буквально замер от яркой ухмылки соседа по комнате, но реального тепла в его взгляде все же недоставало.  
  
— Хорошо, я расскажу, если и ты расскажешь.  
  
Лен расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Тогда ты первый, Барри.


	7. Chapter 7

Барри был поражен, насколько быстро пролетел день. Он думал, что разговоры с Леном будут натянутыми и неловкими, но был рад убедиться в обратном. Лен оказался внимательным и благодарным слушателем, почти не перебивал, разве что уточнял какие-то детали или отвечал на вопросы. Чем дольше они говорили, тем больше льда оттаивало от нарочито отчужденной манеры поведения Лена, и в конце концов мужчина, сидящий перед Барри, полностью преобразился. Лен расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, мелкие морщинки вокруг рта, рисовавшие мрачную гримасу, разгладились, а синяя радужка глаз посветлела до яркой голубизны.  
  
Когда Лен впервые улыбнулся, Барри неожиданно подавился содовой, залив толстовку, и закашлялся. Это почему-то развеселило Лена, он засмеялся, с искренним интересом наблюдая, как Барри салфеткой протирает рукава и ворчит под нос что-то вроде «заткнись, Лен». Снарт продолжал ухмыляться, и Барри должен был обидеться, но… он не мог долго злиться на Лена, поэтому только невесело хмыкнул.  
  
Сперва Барри не хотел вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать Лену о последних ужасных шести месяцах, думая, что делиться личным будет слишком болезненно, но как только его рассказ дошел до самого трагичного момента, слова полились из Барри непрерывным потоком, который он уже не смог остановить. Лен, глядя на то, как сменяются эмоции на лице Барри, наклонился ближе и оперся локтями на колени, его глаза заглядывали Барри прямо в душу, словно видя ее насквозь. Выплеснув наконец все, что так долго мучило его, Барри закончил рассказывать о гибели отца от рук Зума и обессилено замолк, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Я сожалею, — печально произнес Лен. — Этот парень — ублюдок, и если бы он не был мертв, я бы сделал все, чтобы поймать его и отомстить.  
  
И черт, Барри поверил ему.  
  
Но он не знал, как отнесется Лен к тому, что Барри вернулся во времени и спас свою мать. Почему-то он решил, что Снарт его осудит. Конечно, во Флэшпоинте были моменты, о которых Барри никогда бы не стал жалеть, но ему было стыдно за то, что он так бессердечно и бездумно рискнул жизнями своих друзей в угоду своему эгоизму. Сидя перед Леном, Барри не стеснялся рассказывать, как был счастлив со своими родителями целых три месяца, а потом скрепя сердце признался, что его решение изменить прошлое повлияло на его близких.  
  
Он сделал паузу, чтобы дать Лену возможность или понять его, или обвинить, он ожидал чего угодно.  
  
— Знаешь, Вселенная ведь дала такой шанс именно тебе, а не кому-то вроде меня. — Лен криво ухмыльнулся. — У тебя в буквальном смысле есть возможность вернуться назад и все исправить. Я не понаслышке знаю, как велик соблазн изменить свое прошлое. И я, не задумываясь, сделал это, но в итоге ничего не вышло. Вот в чем разница между тобой и мной, при первой же возможности я попробовал бы снова. А ты — нет, потому что у тебя есть совесть.  
  
К тому времени как Барри закончил свою часть истории, они уже успели пообедать. Теперь настала очередь Лена, и Барри сгорал от нетерпения.  
  
Лен бросил взгляд на часы и поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Если мы собираемся все это обсуждать, то пришло время выпить пива, — бросил он, но даже не удосужился предложить бутылку Барри, вместо этого он принес ему из холодильника целую запечатанную коробку апельсинового сока.  
  
— Сам себе налей, ненавижу апельсиновый сок, — в ответ на немой укор произнес Лен, плюхаясь обратно на диван. Он подтянул колени к груди, и Барри уставился на изящные голые щиколотки Лена, выглядывавшие из-под домашних штанов. Ко всему прочему Снарт был еще и босиком.  
  
Это была явно оборонительная поза, Барри не сомневался, но его сейчас мало волновали такие мелочи, он ждал, пока Лен приступит к своему рассказу.  
  
Он начал с того, как их с Миком ограбление было бесцеремонно прервано Рипом Хантером, который похитил их и затащил на крышу высотного здания. Оказалось, что Лен — удивительный рассказчик, столь же остроумный, как и гениальный, Барри так смеялся над историей о драке в баре, которую утроили Сара, Лен и Мик в семьдесят пятом. Приключения Лена с Легендами оказались настолько чудесными и полными опасности и адреналина, что Барри не мог усидеть на месте. Когда Лен сказал «Вот как мы очутились в Стар Сити 2046 года», Барри предупредительно взмахнул рукой и метнулся на кухню, возвращаясь через секунду с огромным пакетом сырного попкорна. Лен заморгал от порыва воздуха, хлестнувшего его по лицу, но продолжил рассказ с таким видом, будто ничего необычного не произошло.  
  
От Барри как-то ускользнула смена настроения Лена, когда тот заговорил о ссоре с Миком. Когда он дошел до той части истории, где он высадил Рори с Волнолета, Лен и вовсе осекся и замолчал. Барри ужасно боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, но это и раньше никогда не останавливало его.  
  
— Послушай, Лен. Ты сделал так, как будет лучше для всех, и для команды, и для вас двоих. Это была дерьмовая ситуация, и выход был единственно правильный. Ты мог убить его и уйти, но оставил его в живых. Это говорит о тебе гораздо больше, чем все остальное.  
  
— Просто дай мне закончить, — саркастически улыбнулся Лен. — Я не рассказал всего.  
  
Они продолжили разговор во время позднего ужина с замороженной пиццей, большая часть которой досталась Барри. Лен, в отличие от Барри, с присущей ему внимательностью и пунктуальностью следил за тем, сколько кусков пиццы он съел, видимо, у него была установлена своя норма. Барри занес этот факт в список информации об этом загадочном человеке.  
  
Когда Лен закончил свой рассказ, за окном уже стемнело, по комнате ползли черные тени, подчеркивая мягкий свет, лившийся из кухни. Барри полулежал, повернув голову и подперев ее рукой, вытянув длинные ноги и не отрывая взгляда от Лена.  
  
Лен сидел на диване, одна босая нога была опущена на ковер, а вторая упиралась в кофейный столик. Повисшая в комнате тишина была густой и тяжелой, но достаточно долгой, чтобы дать обоим обдумать все то, что они узнали друг о друге за время разговора.  
  
Барри снова прокручивал в голове фрагменты приключений Лена, когда тот нарушил молчание.  
  
— Скажи мне, Барри. Почему после всего того, что ты пережил за свою жизнь, ты можешь спокойно говорить о насилии, чертовой магии, о путешествиях во времени и смерти, но как только речь заходит о сексе, ты краснеешь и заикаешься как подросток?


	8. Chapter 8

Барри дернулся и инстинктивно опустил ноги на пол, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее, но сразу понял, что выдал себя с потрохами, пусть и по-прежнему пытался держать эмоции в узде.  
  
— Я не краснею и не запинаюсь как подросток. Просто это не то, о чем я бы стал распространяться. Это личное и… и это не твое дело!  
  
Лен приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая, что лепетание Барри лишь подтвердило его догадки.  
  
— Барри, если ты не считаешь себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы обсуждать секс, то откуда ты можешь узнать, все ли правильно ты делаешь? Скажи, что ты говорил об этом со своими партнерами. Если нет, то, как мне кажется, дамы, которым довелось спать с тобой, были несколько… разочарованы.  
  
Лицо Барри начало буквально полыхать, а от смущения и стыда заныло в животе.  
  
— Никто не жаловался, — сухо буркнул он.  
  
Лен задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
— Тогда скажи, со сколькими девушками ты встречался хотя бы по второму разу?  
  
Барри стиснул зубы и уставился в пол. Он понять не мог, почему должен раскрыть этому почти постороннему человеку такие интимные подробности, но судя по всему, Барри было необходимо кому-то открыться.  
  
— Ну… У меня было несколько девушек в колледже, но я никогда не спал с кем попало.  
  
Барри знал, что оправдывается, но ничего поделать не мог.  
  
— Тебе нечего стыдиться, — заверил его Снарт. — Речь здесь идет не о количестве, а о качестве. Ты должен быть честным со своим партнером, если хочешь, чтобы ваша интимная жизнь была разнообразной и удовлетворяла вас обоих. Чисто из любопытства: сколько партнеров у тебя было с тех пор, как тебя ударило молнией?  
  
Барри сделал глубокий вдох и зачем-то взял со стола наполовину пустой стакан Лена. Зная, что это не поможет, он допил пиво, наверное, для храбрости, потом откашлялся и признался:  
  
— Ни одного. Я еще ни с кем не спал после того, как стал Флэшем.  
  
— Серьезно? — недоверчиво протянул Лен. — Я в курсе, что ты немного занят, играя в героя и все такое. Но наверняка должны были быть симпатичные девушки, которые могли бы клюнуть на твой комплекс рыцаря в доспехах.  
  
Барри фыркнул, отдирая этикетку с пивной бутылки.  
  
— Да, такое случалось, но… когда дело доходило до самого интересного, мои способности начинали чудить.  
  
Последняя фраза весьма заинтересовала Лена.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — промурлыкал он, пересаживаясь чуть ближе к Барри.  
  
Барри стыдливо закрыл лицо руками и простонал:  
  
— Боже, мне так неловко. Поверить не могу, что обсуждаю это с тобой.  
  
Лен терпеливо ждал продолжения. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Барри заставил себя посмотреть Лену в глаза.  
  
— Когда я с кем-то и возбужден… спидфорс внутри… просто взрывается, и мое тело… начинает вибрировать и размываться.  
  
— Потрясающе, — соблазнительным голосом произнес Лен. — Хотя, если твоя подружка не знает о твоем альтер-эго, это вряд ли весело.  
  
Барри согласно кивнул, ожидая, что Лен начнет смеяться и в своей привычной манере отпускать саркастические замечания, но вместо этого Снарт сказал то, что выбило Барри из колеи:  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь.  
  
Барри уставился на него.  
  
— Что? Как? В смысле, как ты можешь помочь мне с этим?  
  
Язык Лена скользнул по его нижней губе, после чего он дразняще улыбнулся.  
  
— Я могу заняться с тобой сексом. У меня достаточно и опыта и терпения поработать со всеми твоими… назовем их причудами. Тебе нечего терять, и ты безусловно окажешься в выигрыше.  
  
Смех Барри был близок к истерическому.  
  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? В какой это вселенной то, что я займусь сексом со своим заклятым врагом, да еще и мужчиной, будет иметь смысл?  
  
— Ах, да, — кивнул Лен. — Ты паришься насчет всех этих «гейских» штучек? Брось, не бойся, что я расскажу об этом кому-нибудь. Я уже доказал, что могу хранить твои любые, даже самые страшные, секреты. Противостояние Флэша и Капитана Холода закончилось, Барри, потому что я уже давно тебе не враг.  
  
— Странный способ доказать это. — Барри горестно вздохнул. — И я не парюсь насчет «гейства», просто я никогда раньше об этом не думал.  
  
— Ты никогда не думал об этом до меня, правда? — вкрадчиво спросил Лен. — Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, и ты привлек меня с нашей первой встречи. Не поддаваться соблазну было трудно, поверь, но я сдерживался, потому что ты не был готов признать то же самое со своей стороны. Но теперь… — Лен рассмеялся низким грудным смехом. — Теперь я думаю, что ты готов.  
  
Если бы Барри мог превратиться в лужу и просочиться сквозь пол, он бы с превеликим удовольствием это сделал. Увы, такой возможностью он не обладал, так что нужно было решить прямо сейчас. Он может нагло соврать и отрицать все, что говорит Лен. Или же он может пойти на риск, обнажая душу перед человеком, что сидит напротив, такой серьезный и… мужественный.  
  
Барри балансировал на тонкой грани, и у него появилось ощущение, что это будет вовсе не просто возможность впервые переспать с мужчиной. Это будет судьбоносным шагом, направление которого зависело исключительно от самого Барри, и он уже знал, какое решение примет. Флэш научил его, что никогда нельзя позволять страху брать над тобой верх.  
  
Барри затаил дыхание и встретился взглядом с Леном.  
  
— Я не знаю, готов ли я. Но хочу узнать.


	9. Chapter 9

Лен отреагировал совсем не так, как рассчитывал Барри, хотя в тот момент он вообще не знал, чего ожидать. Лен ни на йоту не вышел из своего привычного тщательно проработанного образа, и выражение его лица тоже не изменилось.  
  
— Мы установим правила, Барри. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что полная откровенность и честность — ключ к хорошему сексу. Прежде чем мы двинемся дальше, позволь мне говорить открыто. Никакой любви и романтики. Страсть — да, безусловно. Симпатия? Возможно. Любовь — нет. Я не твое счастливое будущее, Барри. Я всего лишь временный любовник. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
Барри отшатнулся, словно его ударили. Во-первых, его сильно задел такой отрицательный настрой Лена, но еще больше зацепило недоверие. С чего Лен вообще взял, что знает о привязанностях Барри? Он любил Айрис так давно, и этот факт в ближайшее время точно не изменится. Ведь предстоящий «экспериментальный и исследовательский» секс вовсе не означает, что у Барри есть чувства к Лену. Он уважал его, как бы абсурдно ни звучало, доверял, но симпатия или влюбленность? Черт, конечно, нет!  
  
Барри выразительно воздел глаза к потолку, чтобы показать всю степень презрения по отношению к правилам Лена.  
  
— Да, понимаю. Тебе не придется переживать, что я влюблюсь. Ты мне даже не нравишься.  
  
Из-за бархатной темноты комнаты смех Лена показался Барри низким и каким-то призрачным, будто ненастоящим.  
  
— О, я нравлюсь тебе, Барри. Я уверен, что нравлюсь тебе настолько, что ты сейчас подойдешь и поцелуешь меня.  
  
Барри не сдержал недоверчивый смешок.  
  
— Ты ужасно самоуверен.  
  
В полумраке он мог разглядеть только нижнюю часть лица Лена — его подбородок и губы, изогнувшиеся в улыбке, которая больше бы подошла Чеширскому Коту.  
  
— Ну же, Скарлет. Покажи мне, на что ты способен. Или боишься? — провоцирующе томным голосом подначил Лен.  
  
Спина Барри напряглась. Хоть он и знал, что готов добровольно попасться в ловушку Снарта, но не смог удержаться от провокации.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я не смогу? — с этими словами Барри поднялся с кресла и медленно обошел журнальный столик, присаживаясь рядом с Леном. Сердце в груди колотилось, а спидфорс вместе с горячей кровью несся по венам.  
  
Лен повернулся в сторону Барри и наклонился так, чтобы их лица оказались в паре сантиметров друг от друга.  
  
— Вот он, мой храбрый герой, — промурлыкал Лен, теплым дыханием касаясь приоткрытых губ Барри.  
  
— _«Заглянешь ко мне в гости? — муху спрашивал паук»_ , — прошептал Барри, собирая остатки решимости и одним движением сокращая расстояние между ними и прижимаясь к губам Лена.  
  
Теперь он знал, что поцелуй с парнем почти ничем не отличается от поцелуя с девушкой. Губы Лена были приятно мягкими, и Барри сосредоточился на ощущениях и неспешных движениях их губ. Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд, а потом Лен оттолкнул его, небрежно пихнув в грудь. Барри удивленно заморгал, фокусируясь на лице перед собой.  
  
— Почему ты остановился? — он был совершенно сбит с толку, не понимая, что сделал не так.  
  
— Потому что я не твоя девушка, и это — не наше первое свидание. Не целуй меня так, как ту светловолосую красотку-детектива. Поцелуй меня как парня, с которым ты хочешь трахнуться, — без обиняков заявил Снарт.   
  
Обиженный претензиями Барри попробовал отстраниться, но Лен с силой сжал пальцы на его предплечье.  
  
— Не сбегай, Флэш. Сделай то, зачем пришел.  
  
Кожу под чужими пальцами обдало жаром, тело Барри начало мелко вибрировать от давящей изнутри скорости, которая увеличивалась с наплывом эмоций.  
  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — признался он слегка дрожащим голосом.  
  
Серьезное выражение лица Лена сменилось мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Давай я покажу тебе, что имею в виду, — коснувшись ладонью линии челюсти Барри, прошептал он.  
  
Большой палец лениво погладил скулу, и от этой нарочитой неспешности Барри захотелось взвыть. Когда Лен дал понять, что хочет, чтобы Барри придвинулся ближе, он покорно закрыл глаза и поддался чужой руке, но вместо ожидаемого прикосновения губ Барри почувствовал язык Лена, влажно очерчивающий его губы. Ощущений было так много, что Барри не смог сообразить, что делать, только глупо приоткрыл рот, чем Лен тут же воспользовался, напористо скользнув внутрь.  
  
Лен был настойчив и требователен, вынуждая Барри подчиниться и отвечать, сначала несмело, но потом все больше и больше распаляясь. Почувствовав, как Лен зубами чувствительно прикусил кончик его языка, Барри протяжно и низко застонал, откидываясь обратно на подушки, позволяя Лену лечь сверху и всем весом своего тела вдавить его в диван. Его рука все еще держала подбородок Барри, не позволяя ему увернуться, да Барри и не хотел. Он с головой тонул под захлестывающими волнами желания Лена, и совершенно не хотел спасаться. Никто никогда _так_ не целовал его, и сейчас Барри хотел гораздо большего.  
  
Лен снова перехватил инициативу, разрывая поцелуй и прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу, втягивая ее в рот и задевая зубами. Его язык с силой столкнулся с языком Барри, сразу сплетаясь с ним. Барри рвано дышал, почти задыхаясь, в груди горело сердце, бешеное бьющееся о ребра. Когда Лен отстранился, чтобы увидеть, в каком раздрае теперь находится Барри, то ему целых полминуты пришлось ждать, пока он смог открыть глаза и сосредоточиться на лице Снарта.  
  
Он ничего не сказал, сканируя каждый дюйм его горячего возбужденного тела, изучая его словно долбаный план здания перед ограблением.  
  
Барри сбивчиво вдохнул несколько раз, втянув воздух лишь со второй попытки.  
  
— Ладно, я… понял, о чем ты, — нехотя признался он.  
  
Лен постарался скрыть улыбку, но явно не собирался отступать на полпути.  
  
— Тогда слушай правило номер два. Слово «нет» означает, что я немедленно прекращаю то, что делаю. Я буду толкать тебя к самому краю, но никогда не сделаю того, что ты сам не захочешь. Я говорю это, потому что надеюсь, что ты мне доверяешь. Я знаю, что делаю. Я могу быть слишком медленным или сказать что-нибудь не очень приятное, но если ты произносишь «нет», мы немедленно все прекращаем. Хорошо?  
  
Барри бестолково кивнул, словно китайский болванчик. После крышесносного поцелуя ему уж точно не хотелось ничего прекращать. Он хотел попробовать все, что мог предложить ему Лен.  
  
— Спасибо за… это, — прошептал Барри. Его руки неуверенно взметнулись, замерев в паре дюймов от тела Лена. Барри умирал от желания дотронуться до него. — Я могу… могу коснуться тебя?  
  
Снарт что-то пробормотал, и Барри почувствовал вибрацию в груди от этого ласкающего слух звука.  
  
— Ты сделаешь гораздо больше, чем просто прикоснешься ко мне, Скарлет. Я делаю это не по доброте душевной, а потому что тоже что-то с этого _поимею_.  
  
Барри не стал ждать дальнейших указаний и позволил себе опустить ладони на предплечья Лена, а затем скользнул выше.  
  
— И что нам делать дальше? — спросил он, блестящими от возбуждения глазами уставившись на губы Лена.  
  
Лен мягко усмехнулся, насмешливо изогнув бровь.  
  
— Мы пойдем в мою комнату, где большая кровать и гораздо больше места, чтобы _растянуться_.


	10. Chapter 10

Барри был целиком и полностью за. На самом деле он был более чем готов перейти на следующую базу, особенно если оставшаяся часть будет хотя бы в половину такой приятной, как поцелуй. Секс с Леном должен был стать самым ярким и запоминающимся опытом за всю его жизнь.

С предвкушающей улыбкой Барри подхватил Лена на руки и всполохом молнии вынес их из гостиной, через мгновение оказавшись в спальне Снарта. Лен заморгал, пытаясь вернуть телу потерянную ориентацию в пространстве, а потом, очухавшись, бросил взгляд на постель и произнес:

— Правило номер три: не использовать способности, пока я не скажу. Наша цель — помочь тебе начать их контролировать во время секса, не позволяй им управлять тобой.

Барри тяжко вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я буду стараться… но не обещаю, что получится.

— Для этого я здесь, Скарлет. А сейчас… раздевайся, — скомандовал Лен, его посветлевшие глаза горели дьявольским огнем и желанием.

Барри невольно отступил на шаг и мгновенно покрылся холодным потом.

— Что? Прямо сейчас?

Лен нарочито недовольно вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Да, прямо сейчас, Барри. И не торопись. Я хочу увидеть шоу.

Барри проклял свое дурацкое и нелепое тело, разом предавшее его, и стыдливо окрашенные красным щеки. Он поднял глаза к потолку, мысленно собирая в кулак всю решимость и храбрость. Без лишних слов он схватил край футболки и потянул вверх, позволяя прохладному воздуху лизнуть напряженную спину. Лен не произнес ни звука, но глаза, скользящие по фигуре Барри, были гораздо красноречивее слов. Снарт с грацией гепарда ступал по ковру, неспешно оглядывая его с ног до головы, не пропуская ни единой детали. Прежде чем окончательно сорваться и потерять остатки самообладания, Барри дернул молнию, подцепил джинсы за шлевки и позволил им неаккуратной кучей свалиться возле босых ног.

Сейчас он не мог видеть Снарта, потому что тот остановился за его спиной. Чуть теплый палец вдруг коснулся выступающих позвонков; Барри вздрогнул, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Неплохо, Барри. — Палец Лена продолжал медленно ползти ниже вдоль выпирающего позвоночника, пока не остановился на резинке боксеров-брифов, подцепил ее, оттягивая в сторону, а потом выпустил, чтобы резинка с резким звуком шлепнула по коже Барри.

— Брифы. Очень сексуально. Кстати, я не этого ожидал, но это гораздо больше впечатляет, чем парни в стрингах.

Напряжение, сковавшее тело Барри, с каждым движением пальцев Лена, очерчивающих мышцы и каждую впадинку на спине, еще сильнее закручивалось тугой спиралью. Барри не отрывал взгляда от Снарта, прослеживая все его жесты.

— Я должен сказать спасибо… — немного нервно ответил он. — А что насчет тебя? Ты не собираешься… — Слова закончились, и Барри только ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону Снарта, недвусмысленно поводя вверх-вниз.

— Всему свое время, мой трепетный друг. Ты еще не закончил. Снимай белье и ложись на кровать, — шелковым тоном, не терпящим возражений, отозвался Лен.

— Ты специально это делаешь, чтобы мне было неловко? — жалобно простонал Барри.

— Все, что я сейчас делаю, продумано и рассчитано до мельчайших деталей. Через пару минут ты перестанешь жаловаться.

Барри стиснул зубы и стянул серые брифы вниз. Выпрямившись в полный рост, он инстинктивно прикрыл руками пах, но Лен, не говоря ни слова, сжал его руки и развел в стороны, окончательно обнажая твердый член. Снарт скользнул пальцем от головки по стволу ниже, вызывая у Барри судорожное шипение, и почти благоговейно произнес:

— Ты красивый Барри. Тебе нечего стесняться, поверь.

Барри не знал, куда деваться. Он чувствовал себя мухой из стихотворения, цитату из которого он произнес, перед тем как впервые поцеловать Снарта. Барри практически воочию видел, как Лен перебирает тонкие струны паутины, пока он сам добровольно накрепко запутывается в его расставленных сетях. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, руки тряслись, а тело гудело от возбуждения, самого сильного, такого желания Барри не испытывал никогда в жизни. Когда Лен одними глазами указал на постель, он незамедлительно последовал его указаниям и растянулся на аккуратно заправленном одеяле, как никогда чувствуя открытость и беззащитность перед Леном. Снарт продолжал пожирать взглядом его обнаженное тело, и Барри больше не мог выносить давящую тишину.

— Что ты… собираешься делать? — срывающимся от напряжения голосом спросил он.

Вместо ответа Лен сжал край футболки и четко выверенным движением снял ее через голову. Барри не сдержал удивленного вздоха при виде обнаженного тела Снарта. Раньше Лен мастерски скрывал свою фигуру за объемной паркой, Барри даже в какой-то степени было обидно, что он не может увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Торс Лена оказался в меру массивным, с тугими литыми мышцами, опутывающими плечи, руки и рельефный живот. Барри краем глаза заметил темные чуть курчавые волосы на груди Лена, но его взгляд был прикован к витиеватой сетке шрамов, лилово-синим частично зажившим синякам и красочным татуировкам, украшавшим кожу Снарта.

Лен на какое-то время замер, позволяя Барри разглядеть его как следует, изучить все изгибы тела, налюбоваться тем, как под кожей от каждого даже мимолетного движения перекатываются мышцы, а потом опустился на постель.

— Я собираюсь свести тебя с ума, Барри, — бархатным голосом ответил Лен, нависая над ним. Недолго думая, Снарт оседлал его бедра и обхватил предплечья, прижимаясь к Барри всем своим невыносимо прекрасным телом.

— Ммм, черт… — Лен прижался к нежной коже возле ключиц и провел кончиком носа вверх по линии горла Барри, вдыхая его запах. — Ты пахнешь свежим воздухом, электричеством и стиральным порошком, — прошептал он, приоткрывая рот и влажно целуя то же место, которого только что касался носом. Барри охнул и рефлекторно вцепился руками в бедра Лена, на что тот хрипло усмехнулся и продолжил. — А на вкус ты соленый и одновременно сладкий, как мои любимые конфеты.

Лен принялся вылизывать и чувствительно прикусывать нежную кожу шеи Барри, который с каждой лаской, с каждым движением губ вздрагивал все сильнее и все чаще. Он усиленно сдерживал дрожь, до последнего веря, что спидфорс покорится и поддастся контролю, но когда Лен обвел языком его сосок, а потом сомкнул на нем покрасневшие губы, Барри сорвался; дрожь усилилась, и тело завибрировало, размываясь.

— Стоп, — уверенным голосом скомандовал Лен, ладонями надавливая на грудь Барри и вжимая его в матрас.

Вибрация исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Барри попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

— Прости, — выплюнул он, заикаясь от притока воздуха, врывающегося в легкие. — Я хотел предупредить…

Лен успокаивающе погладил шершавой натруженной ладонью вдоль груди Барри и коснулся косых мышц живота.

— Не извиняйся. Попробуй контролировать это. Имей в виду, каждый раз я буду останавливаться, пока ты не успокоишься. Я не позволю тебе кончить, пока ты не возьмешь вибрацию под контроль. — Рука скользнула ниже. — Как тебе такой стимул?

Барри прикрыл наполнившиеся слезами глаза и застонал, когда ладонь Лена погладила напряженный живот, а потом вдруг сменилась влажным языком, прослеживающим мышцы. Барри вцепился в одеяло, когда теплое дыхание Лена коснулось напряженного ствола члена, а потом запрокинул голову и прерывисто задышал; язык ласково тронул головку, но как Барри ни старался сдерживаться, от ощущений ехала крыша, скорость снова охватила его тело. Лен тут же замер, выжидая, пока очередной всплеск спидфорса схлынет, а затем возобновил неспешные ласки.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Барри окончательно съехал с катушек: все его тело, натянутое, как тугая струна, блестело от пота.

— Пожалуйста, Лен, — задыхаясь, простонал он. — Я не могу больше… просто… боже! Просто дай мне кончить…

Разгоряченные пальцы Лена возобновили сладкие пытки, садистски медленно водя по тяжелому набухшему члену Барри, а потом Снарт снова взял его в рот — Барри словно прошило током вдоль позвоночника. Ладонь скользнула вдоль мошонки, а вторая продолжала надрачивать член, пока головка исчезала во влажном рту Лена.

Целых пятнадцать блаженных минут Лен дразнил, вылизывал, сосал ноющий от перевозбуждения член Барри, но каждый раз прекращал двигаться, стоило Барри сорваться и снова начать вибрировать, тихо поскуливая от мучающей безысходности. Несколько раз Барри почти кончил, нужно было еще чуть-чуть, но неутомимый Лен ловил момент, пережимая основание члена, заставляя Барри задыхаться и почти кричать.

Лен был дьявольским садистом, казалось, упивающимся истерзанным Барри, умирающим от желания поскорее кончить.

Мышцы на плечах и груди Лена ритмично напрягались, резонируя с его движениями. Из-под прикрытых ресниц Снарт наблюдал, как Барри ужом извивается на постели.

— Я говорил тебе, ты кончишь только тогда, когда продержишься без вибрации больше трех минут, но не раньше.

Барри серьезно задумался над возможностью использовать скорость, чтобы перевернуть Лена на спину и показать, насколько он может быть хорош, но он же согласился с правилами. Вместо такой соблазнительной идеи перехватить инициативу, Барри глубоко вздохнул и не спеша выдохнул, направляя всю энергию на расслабление мышц, после чего он закрыл глаза и отдался на волю рук Лена.

Но его бедра все равно конвульсивно вздрагивали, сильнее толкая член в кулак Снарта, а изо рта вырывались хрипы вперемешку со стонами, разве что спидфорс пока балансировал на грани, не срываясь колючими вибрациями.

— Вот так, — промурлыкал Лен, лениво двигая скользкой от естественной смазки ладонью вверх-вниз, — прекрати бороться с телом. Просто сконцентрируйся на звуках моего голоса и ощущениях от моих рук.

Барри делал все то, что говорил Лен, но ему все равно чего-то не хватало. Ему нужно было почувствовать вес тяжелого тела Снарта, хотелось ощутить вкус его поцелуя и понежиться в мощной ауре его желания. Барри чуть приподнялся и протянул руку к Лену, стоящему на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, и взмолился:

— Ты нужен мне, Лен, пожалуйста…

Снарта заметно встряхнуло от дрожи, прокатившейся по груди вниз.

— Блядь, Барри, — прорычал Лен, сдаваясь и на выдохе накрывая Барри собой. Их губы столкнулись в грубом грязном поцелуе, Барри пальцами впился в спину Снарта, с нажимом скользя ниже, вцепляясь в его задницу, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Ты не помогаешь мне сдерживаться, — задыхаясь, прошептал Лен.

— Тогда не сдерживайся, — ответил Барри, стаскивая со Снарта мешающие тонкие штаны.

Лен снова застонал, приподнимаясь и позволяя высвободить его напряженный член, сразу потираясь влажной от предэякулята головкой о член Барри. Лен быстро провел языком по ладони влажную полосу и сжал оба ствола. Опершись на колено, он чуть привстал и заглянул Барри в глаза.

— Смотри на меня, Барри. Будь со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, кто доставляет тебе удовольствие.

Барри торопливо кивнул, его грудь вздымалась, а бедра напрягались, двигаясь против направления поглаживаний Лена. Когда рука Лена сжала их члены сильнее и на пробу двинулась вверх, Барри почувствовал, как проваливается в кристально чистую глубину глаз Лена. В эту секунду он был прекрасен. Щеки Лена покраснели, губы были влажными от слюны и смазки, а мускулы на груди слабо подрагивали от напряжения.

Они не отрывали взглядов друг от друга, Лен двигал ладонью все быстрее, его дыхание участилось, и Барри почувствовал, как внутри раскаленной волной нарастает оргазм, наполняющий каждый атом его тела. Он не мог больше думать о спидфорсе, концентрируясь лишь на лице Лена перед собой, на том, как его сильное красиво тело ускорилось и мелко задрожало от предвкушения.

Дыхание Барри сбилось от ощущений чужого члена, скользящего вдоль его собственного, он балансировал на грани и держался из последний сил.

— Лен… Лен! — вскрикнул Барри, горячая пружина внутри закручивалась все туже и туже, грозя вот-вот взорваться…

— Кончи для меня, Барри, — требовательно произнес Лен, дергаясь вперед и неистово целуя Барри в губы.

Барри снова простонал имя Лена, и это словно разрушило какие-то стены, пружина внутри распрямилась так оглушительно, что заложило уши, давление от взорвавшего тело оргазма прорвалось наружу, Барри сотрясло в приступе дрожи, сперма выплеснулась куда-то между их плотно прижатыми друг к другу телами. Сквозь затянувшую разум мутную послеоргазменную пелену, Барри отдалено услышал слабый стон Лена, уткнувшегося в изгиб его потной шеи и кончившего почти сразу же после.

Сведенные от удовольствия пальцы Барри бесконтрольно впились в спину Лена, тем самым возвращая его обратно в реальность.

Оргазм оглушил Барри. Он никогда не испытывал ничего даже близко похожего.

Он потерял счет времени, пока они с Леном лежали на развороченной постели, прижатые друг к другу, едва ли не склеенные потом и потеками спермы. Лен отстранился, когда стало совсем невмоготу от ощущения липкости, и многообещающе посмотрел на с трудом соображающего Барри. Улыбка, заставляющая сердце замереть, осветила его лицо.

— Кажется, следующие три дня будут очень веселыми, Барри.


	11. Chapter 11

Через час, после небольшого перекуса, Лен проводил Барри в душ. Барри думал, что Снарт просто прикроет дверь и уйдет, но не тут-то было: Лен просунул руку в кабинку, чтобы отрегулировать необходимую температуру.

— Ты собираешься мыться вместе со мной? — недоверчиво спросил Барри.

— Помнится, я еще вчера тебе это предлагал, — снисходительно ответил Снарт, кидая на смущенного Барри нечитаемый взгляд через плечо.

Барри обиженно фыркнул, но его желудок вдруг резко ухнул куда-то в пятки. Даже после того, что случилось не так давно, Барри все еще волновался и нервничал, находясь рядом с Леном. Покинув постель, Лен в считаные минуты снова стал тем же холодным и отстраненным Снартом, который мастерски действовал Барри на нервы. Он хотел увидеть, как самоконтроль Лена снова расползается по швам, но недоумевал, как это вообще могло произойти.

Лен бросил на пол пижамные штаны и шагнул под струи горячей воды, и Барри, спешно стянув спортивки, последовал за ним. Душевая кабинка, по факту отделенная от ванной комнаты лишь занавеской, была крошечной, особенно для двух мужчин, и Барри не знал, что делать и как удобнее расположиться. Он терпеть не мог чувствовать неловкость, особенно рядом с самоуверенным Леном, но справиться с этим было ему не по плечу.

Лен взял брусок зеленого мыла и вложил его в ладони Барри, поменявшись местами так, чтобы Барри оказался под струями воды.

— Сделай что-нибудь полезное, — с ленцой произнес Снарт, поворачиваясь и упираясь сильными руками в стену, облицованную кафельной плиткой, низко опуская голову.

Барри сжал скользкое мыло, пытаясь его не уронить. Глядя на напряженное тело Лена перед собой, он почувствовал, насколько сильно хочет прикоснуться к нему, благо там было на что посмотреть и что поизучать осторожными движениями ладоней. Барри пробежал подрагивающим пальцами по напряженным мышцам спины Лена, обвел кончиками имя Лизы, украшенное завитушками, а потом коснулся круглого сморщенного шрама.

— Это от пули?

— Издержки профессии, — ответил Лен, судя по звуку, слизывая капли воды с верхней губы.

Если это правда, у Лена явно была очень и очень насыщенная жизнь. На его теле было столько шрамов и татуировок, что островок чистой кожи было найти сложновато. Гамма следов бурной преступной деятельности была совершенно разнокалиберной — от тонких почти незаметных белых линий до расплывшихся всплесков, похожих на ожоги. Его татуировки казались столь же разнообразными: грубые тюремные наколки перемежались с настоящими произведениями искусства, выполненными профессионалом.

Барри продолжил свое «исследование», вжимаясь бедрами в задницу Лена, а руками обнял его за талию, опуская ладони ниже. Удовлетворенное хмыканье Лена было настоящей усладой для ушей Барри, поглаживающего длинными тонкими пальцами четкие мышцы пресса. Он сделал короткую паузу, прежде чем двинуться дальше, но Лен не выказал никаких возмущений. Его тяжелый член висел между его ног, и Барри чуть ли не проклял себя за то, что не удосужился рассмотреть его раньше. Природа действительно щедро одарила Снарта. Когда он несколько минут назад сжимал их члены вместе, он не смог вместить с ладонь сразу оба. Конечно, у Барри с этим тоже все было в полном порядке, но он не мог не отметить, что Лен был толще и длиннее.

— Теперь я точно чистый… Но я не буду возражать, если ты продолжишь меня гладить, — подал голос Лен, явно поддразнивая.

Барри вздохнул и прижался разгоряченным лбом к его плечу.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь подкалывать меня? У меня мало опыта… Я не совсем понимаю, что и как делать.

Он разжал руки, собираясь отстраниться, но Лен решительно перехватил его запястья и потянул обратно к своему паху.

— Все было хорошо, пока ты не остановился. Ты не поймешь, пока не попробуешь. — Он сильнее сдавил пальцы Барри, прижимая их к члену, позволяя ему нерешительно обхватить ствол. Двинув их соединенными ладонями вверх-вниз, Лен хриплым шепотом произнес:

— Мне нравится сильно… Да, вот так… Теперь большим пальцем по головке… Блядь, да, вот так…

Барри поерзал, прижимаясь к спине Снарта, вдавливая свой напрягшийся член ему между ягодиц. Он сам не ожидал, что от подначиваний Лена его руки так осмелеют и от едва различимых в шуме воды указаний, как ему двигаться, Барри прижмет Лена к кафелю, слизывая капли с его кожи. Он упивался непривычными, но такими ласкающими слух стонами и вздохами, которые издавал Лен, заключенный в его объятия. С Леном все было совсем иначе, чем с его немногими подружками. С ним не нужно было быть нежным, можно было не сдерживаться, поэтому Снарт, сам того не зная (или зная), зажег где-то внутри Барри неуловимую искру похоти, которая теперь струилась по его телу вместе с кипящим в венах спидфорсом. Черт, кажется, это было именно то, чего Барри так не хватало в жизни.

— Так, тебе лучше остановиться, Барри, — предупредил его Лен, переставая поддаваться движениям рук и сдерживая тяжелое дыхание. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Барри нехотя вложил мыло в протянутую руку Лена и со всей возможной аккуратностью поменялся с ним местами. В отличие от осторожных изучающих движений рук Барри, Лен двигался смело и решительно, быстро намыливая его спину. Его пальцы с силой нажимали на мышцы вдоль позвоночника, разминая и расслабляя, а потом переместились на грудь и руки.

Волнение Барри испарилось где-то между теплым душем и мягкими прикосновениями. Он расслаблялся все больше и больше, пока в его состояние покоя не ворвался голос Лена.

— Ты ни разу не начинал вибрировать и размываться, пока мы здесь, заметил?

Барри распахнул глаза от удивления и оглянулся на Лена через плечо, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Ты прав… Я даже не подумал об этом.

Намыленные руки Лена погладили бедра Барри, а потом сжали его член, несколько раз проводя по стволу. Барри выругался себе под нос и вскинул бедра, вдалбливаясь в тугой горячий кулак, запрокинул голову, позволяя Снарту зло ухмыльнуться прямо ему в ухо.

— Я же сказал, что помогу тебе с твоей маленькой проблемой.

Барри что-то простонал, соглашаясь с его словами. Руки Лена выпустили член — Барри тут же захныкал от нехватки прикосновений — и коснулись ягодиц, осторожно обводя и слегка сжимая. Осмелев и не встретив никакого сопротивления, Лен скользнул в расселину, несколько раз погладил чувствительную кожу, а потом вдруг надавил на отверстие.

Задницу Барри словно огнем обожгло.

— Оу! — вскрикнул он. — Что ты делаешь?!

— Успокойся, — бархатным шепотом сказал Лен, скользя пальцами по намыленной коже, правой рукой все еще прижимая Барри к себе. — Неужели ты никому не позволял трогать свою задницу?

Барри конвульсивно сжался, когда большой палец Лена снова прикоснулся к кольцу тугих мышц.

— Блядь! Нет, я еще никогда не… Лен!

— Значит, я буду первым, Барри Аллен, — промурлыкал Снарт.

Барри не сдержался и громко вскрикнул, когда палец Лена скользнул глубоко внутрь. Несмотря на шок от происходящего и жжение от проникновения, Барри почувствовал, как по спине прокатилась теплая волна, а и так напряженный член отвердел еще сильнее. Совсем не щадя шокированного Барри, Лен начал мерно двигать пальцем, осторожно растягивая поддающиеся мышцы, но не дал Барри даже нескольких секунд, чтобы очухаться, и попытался добавить второй палец.

— Блядь! Какого хрена, Лен?! — воскликнул Барри, почувствовав усилившееся давление. Он зашипел сквозь зубы, растянутые мышцы с непривычки горели, но прежде чем Барри успел еще раз поморщиться, боль отступила.

Грудь Лена прижалась к спине Барри, тем самым вдавливая его в мокрую стену. Лен медленно вылизывал его шею, пока не добрался до ушной раковины, касаясь влажной кожи языком.

— Ты создан для этого, Барри, — проурчал Лен. — Только удовольствие, никакой боли. — Он двумя пальцами толкнулся в тесное нутро, больно кусая Барри в изгиб шеи.

Голос Лена, словно могущественное заклинание, погрузил разум Барри в пучину экстаза. Бессловесный крик вырвался из его горла, сдавив спазмом гортань. Все, что он мог сделать, это зажмуриться и позволить спидфорсу циркулировать внутри. Лен продолжал двигать пальцами, то вгоняя их глубже, то оставляя лишь первые фаланги, одновременно другой рукой сжимая напряженный член.

Неожиданно пальцы Лена задели какую-то точку внутри, Барри пронзило электрическим током чистой сексуальной энергии, и вся его выдержка пошла прахом; спидфорс взбесился, бросая все тело Барри за грань, встряхивая его выбросом кинетической энергии, заставляя завибрировать.

— Стоп! — грубо зарычал Лен, и Барри, не задумываясь, подчинился, конвульсивно вздрагивая и дрожа в объятиях Лена, который не дал Барри передышку, снова раскрыв его пальцами.

— Давай попробуем еще раз?

— Лен, пожалуйста… — обессилено прошептал Барри. Если они сейчас продолжат, то он попросту потеряет сознание. — Это слишком…

Но Лен не стал его слушать, а продолжил размеренно двигать рукой, скручивая пальцы и раздвигая их на манер ножниц, погружая глубже и заставляя Барри задыхаться, но теперь он двигался так, чтобы не задевать чувствительный комок нервов внутри. Вибрация от густого, обволакивающего голоса Лена снова подтолкнула Барри к грани.

— Нет. Ты можешь, Барри. Я собираюсь дать тебе кончить, когда снова коснусь этого места, но ты не будешь вибрировать. Ты меня понял?

Барри лихорадочно закивал, наполовину в отчаянии, наполовину в страхе.

Черт, он может это сделать. Он хочет это сделать. Для Лена.

Пальцы продолжали неспешно погружаться в тело Барри, все больше раскрывая его, а другая рука Лена снова сжала его член. Барри попытался сосредоточиться на том, как крепкий горячий кулак движется по тонкой коже, но Лен снова коснулся той самой точки, и его затрясло. Контроль предательски начал ускользать, но… Лен был рядом, не давая слететь с катушек.

— Держись, Барри… Будь со мной… Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь только от моих рук… Представь, как ты будешь чувствовать мой член глубоко внутри тебя…

— Блядь, Лен! — простонал Барри, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью. Тело будто взорвалось, оргазм накрыл его как цунами. Сперма выплескивалась толчками прямо на пальцы Снарта, а он продолжал ритмично нажимать на ту точку внутри Барри, тем самым продлевая пик оргазма.

— Нет, Лен, пожалуйста… Хватит… — умоляюще прохрипел он.

Из-за пережитого оргазма Барри не сразу понял, что член Снарта, до этого упиравшийся ему куда-то в бедро, больше не был таким твердым — Лен кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Медленно и ласкающе Лен вынул пальцы из тела Барри и проложил дорожку из поцелуев по его плечу.

— Боже, ты великолепен. Я мог бы заниматься с тобой сексом всю ночь напролет, но я не так молод, да и не метачеловек. Давай на сегодня закончим и пойдем спать.

— М-м-м, — промычал Барри, не в силах членораздельно выражаться. Он позволил Лену смыть с него остатки мыльной пены и капли спермы, притворно поворчав, когда он направил ему в лицо холодные струи душа. Барри знал, что должен быть послушным, покорно поднял руки, чтобы Снарт вытер его полотенцем, и даже не стал спорить, когда Лен заставил его чистить зубы. Все, о чем Барри мог думать, — что спидфорс внутри него наконец-то притих. А все, чего он хотел, это рухнуть в постель рядом с Леном и уснуть.

Он слепо последовал за Леном в спальню и забрался под одеяло. Он уже закрыл глаза и почти уснул, но смог почувствовать, как Лен скользнул рядом и плотно прижался к нему. Барри удовлетворенно вздохнул, наслаждаясь теплом тела лежащего за ним Лена, и весом руки, обнимающей его.

Он почти засыпал, когда услышал в тишине шепот.

— Интересно, сколько раз я смогу заставить тебя кончить… Думаю что раз десять точно.

Барри подавил дрожь, еще сильнее прижимаясь к Лену.

— Заткнись, я хочу спать.

Он зевнул, снова медленно погружаясь в сон, и голос Лена прозвучал будто бы в отдалении.

— Раз двадцать.


	12. Chapter 12

Барри не спал таким спокойным и глубоким сном с тех пор, как очнулся от комы, став Флэшем. Когда он наконец смог разлепить глаза, то понял, что в постели он один, а часы на тумбочке показывают половину двенадцатого. Если бы Барри был у себя дома, то точно в мгновение ока слетел бы с постели и кинулся собираться на работу, но сейчас ему некуда было спешить. Вместо привычного распорядка дня Барри позволил себе лежать на кровати и крутить в голове хоровод мыслей.

Тепло от тела Лена все еще чувствовалось на другой стороне постели, Барри подтянул к себе подушку, на которой спал Снарт, и уткнулся в нее носом, наслаждаясь приятным ароматом. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы воскресить в памяти каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждое слово, произнесенное губами его бывшего противника. Даже сейчас щеки Барри порозовели, когда он вспомнил пальцы Лена глубоко внутри его задницы. И потом, когда Лен сказал ему представить его член вместо пальцев, Барри испытал самый сильный оргазм в жизни. Теперь это было все, о чем он мог думать. Интересно, Лен собирается его трахнуть именно сегодня?..

Барри не был полностью уверен, что именно он чувствовал, отдавая Лену полный и абсолютный контроль над собственным телом. Как только Барри оставался наедине с самим собой, вот как сейчас, мысль быть уязвимым перед опаснейшим преступником страшила его до смерти. Но как только появлялся Лен, касавшийся его тела, шепчущий пошлости на ухо, Барри не хотел ничего, кроме как отдать бразды правления в его умелые руки. Это было странно — добровольно позволить контролировать ситуацию тому, кому он доверял. Став Флэшем, Барри взял под свою ответственность защиту Централ Сити, свою семью и друзей, но никто не мог защитить его самого. Хранить покой целого города — большая ответственность для одного человека, но оказываясь во власти рук и губ Лена, Барри мог перестать думать об этом. Но даже когда он упивался тем, как Лен мастерски раскрывал все возможности его тела, другая его часть была напугана тем, что контроль отдан кому-то другому.

Он просто должен был следовать правилам, что были установлены Леном. Между ними двумя не было никаких эмоций, Барри был бы полнейшим дураком, если бы забыл об этом. И неважно, что он чувствовал, когда Лен обнимал его, шептал на ухо, когда играл с телом Барри как музыкант на идеально настроенном инструменте. Барри никогда не забывал, что у Снарта могли быть скрытые мотивы, он никогда не брался за работу без четкого плана, продуманного на десять шагов вперед. Вместо того чтобы беспокоиться о контроле спидфорса, Барри решил сосредоточиться на контроле за своими ожиданиями и эмоциями.

— Если ты ждешь завтрак в постель, принцесса, то мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, — раздался голос Лена откуда-то со стороны кухни.

Барри недовольно закатил глаза и неторопливо выполз из постели. Он оглядел спальню в поисках своих спортивных штанов, но не нашел их, поэтому решил заглянуть в стоящий рядом комод без разрешения. В ящиках Барри нашел несколько толстовок с длинными рукавами, джинсы и пижамные штаны, которые скорее всего принадлежали его внезапному соседу. Покопавшись в комоде, Барри выбрал себе футболку и свободные красные клетчатые домашние брюки. Справив малую нужду, он прошел на кухню, где лицом к лицу столкнулся со своим недавним любовником.

Желудок жалобно заворчал, когда Барри учуял запах соуса для мяса и сладковатый аромат булочек с кленовым сиропом. При виде стоявших на барной стойке блинов, белого соуса, тарелки с булочками и блюда с жареными колбасками, рот Барри наполнился слюной. Он низко застонал и плюхнулся на табурет, голодными глазами глядя на вкусное изобилие. Лен поставил перед ним стакан молока.

— Ты все это приготовил? Блин, я-то думал, что мой бекон и омлет были неплохи, но это… это просто удивительно! — с искренней благодарностью произнес Барри.

Лен, заняв место рядом, недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Мне пришлось научиться готовить, я практически сам воспитывал Лизу. С талонами на еду не пойдешь в Макдоналдс, — ответил Лен нарочито сардоническим тоном.

Барри моргнул несколько раз, от суровой правды, сказанной Леном, у него почему-то защипало в глазах. На какое-то время он совсем забыл о тяжелом детстве Лена и его сестры, проведенного с алкоголиком-отцом, к тому же еще и преступником.

Он знал, что Лен не оценит сочувствия и жалости, поэтому молча кивнул и положил себе блинов, немедленно накидываясь на еду.

Барри чувствовал на себе тяжелый пристальный взгляд Лена, но решил его проигнорировать, сосредоточившись на «заправке» собственных ресурсов. Спустя какое-то время он несмело поднял взгляд, изучая содержимое тарелки своего соседа. Лен методично поглощал один блин, обмакивая каждый кусочек в соус. Так же он положил себе на тарелку две колбаски и одну булочку с ложкой кленового сиропа. Любые потеки немедленно стирались, столовые приборы лежали аккуратными линиями рядом с тарелкой Снарта, а салфетка была сложена ровным прямоугольником. Заточенный наукой ум Барри сразу решил, что у Лена легкая форма обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, или же он просто двинут на контроле и любит покомандовать.

Хотя Барри склонялся больше ко второму варианту.

Когда он закончил есть, энергия забурлила внутри Барри, а по ногам прошла волна вибрации, внутри всколыхнулось желание бежать. Лен это заметил, потому что наблюдал за Барри.

— Я бы предложил тебе пробежаться, — сказал он, — но не могу. Так что может приберешься?

Барри ухмыльнулся, через секунду превращаясь в живую молнию. Менее чем через три секунды он вернулся на место, со скучающим видом глядя в пол.

Лен демонстративно фыркнул, после чего Барри поднял глаза, проследив за тем, как тот оглядывает кристально чистую кухню.

— Боюсь, что тебе придется придумать себе развлечение. Нам, простым смертным, после сытного завтрака требуется время, так что я собираюсь отдохнуть и посмотреть фильм. Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь, ну или сам…

Барри обескуражено проследил, как Лен в подтверждение своих слов поплелся к телевизору и плюхнулся на диван. Наверное, Барри совсем не этого ожидал после того, что произошло сегодня ночью. После нескольких минут сомнений, Барри слез с табуретки и присел рядом с Леном на диван. Он не совсем понимал, что делать со своим телом. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось, чтобы Лен думал о том, что Барри жаждет продолжения, но с другой ему этого действительно хотелось, он уже начинал зависеть от прикосновений Лена, и у него, кажется, начиналась ломка. Так что Барри постарался быть осторожным, держась от него на расстоянии фута.

Пока они смотрели «Подозрительные лица», Барри думал, что сойдет с ума. Он видел этот фильм раньше, и он ему нравился, но единственное, на чем Барри мог сосредоточиться, это на рубашке Лена, плотно натягивающейся на его груди, и на куртке, по-прежнему висящей на спинке кресла. Тот пакет все еще был в кармане.

Барри не мог усидеть на месте. Он суетился, ерзая на диване, шевеля ногами, потом сходил на кухню выпить воды, пошатался туда-сюда и снова сел обратно на диван, но его взгляд все равно упрямо возвращался к проклятой черной куртке.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Барри? — протянул Лен.

Барри вздрогнул, но быстро сориентировался, вжимаясь спиной в подушки.

— Что? Пф-ф-ф, нет, — ответил он совершенно неубедительно непринужденным тоном. — С чего ты взял?

Лен нажал на паузу и откинул пульт в сторону, рукой скользнув по спинке дивана, пальцами перебирая густые волосы Барри.

— Потому что у тебя шило в одном месте, а еще ты на мою куртку смотришь так, будто она собирается тебя сожрать. Ты заглядывал в пакет, м-м-м?

От слов Лена и неспешных поглаживающих движений в волосах, по коже Барри пробежали мурашки. Он хотел соврать, но тут же отбросил эту идею. Лен казался человеком, обладающим до абсурда чуткой интуицией, так что отрицать очевидное не имело смысла.

Барри пожал плечами, стараясь говорить как можно более беззаботно.

— Ты не сказал, что там, я должен был проверить сам.

Лен потянул Барри к себе, пока их тела не соприкоснулись. Барри не среагировал, но закрыл глаза и вздохнул, когда Лен наклонил голову, проводя кончиком носа по его шее, цепляя мочку уха зубами и легонько сжимая, оттягивая вниз до резкой вспышки колючей боли.

Выпустив влажное ухо Барри со чмокающим звуком, Лен прошептал:

— Ты хочешь знать, планирую ли я использовать все то барахло для секса, как говорил вчера… Не так ли Барри? Если бы я знал, что ты готов перейти на следующий этап, то я бы пару часов назад разбудил тебя, засунув член в твою узкую задницу.

Барри вздрогнул, его дыхание сбилось от волны жара, накатившей на него от темного соблазнительного голоса. Он сглотнул, чуть ли не кашляя от сухого комка в горле.

— Н-нет… это не… я не это…

Лен сжал пальцами подбородок Барри и заглянул ему в глаза. Барри испуганно отшатнулся от прямого контакта с пронзительными светло-голубыми глазами; он чувствовал, будто Лен смотрит прямо в самые тайные и скрытые желания Барри.

— Скажи мне правду, — потребовал Лен. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Хочешь почувствовать член в заднице?

Барри закрыл глаза, унижение грозило поглотить его с головой, но сверлящий взгляд Снарта не позволял ему двинуться с места. Губы Барри отказывались подчиняться, только бестолково приоткрывались, но Лен продолжал выжидательно смотреть.

— Наверное? — наконец смог выдавить Барри.

Бровь Лена дернулась, а пальцы сдавили подбородок.

— Да, — наконец капитулировал Барри, конвульсивно сглотнув скопившуюся на языке слюну.

Губы Лена медленно растянулись в чувственной улыбке.

— Достань пакет и иди в спальню. К тому времени как я приду, ты должен ждать меня на кровати полностью обнаженным. И еще… Барри, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все это очень быстро.

Барри шокировано выдохнул, но не стал медлить, тут же вихрем пронесся по комнате, вытаскивая пакет из куртки Лена, и в мгновение ока оказался на кровати, избавившись от одежды менее чем за две секунды.


	13. Chapter 13

Пока Барри лежал на кровати и ждал Лена, время ползло просто с черепашьей скоростью. Его член уже напрягся и немного ныл от нетерпения, и Барри отчетливо ощущал каждое движение спидфорса, циркулирующего внутри в равной степени с трепетом и нетерпением. Он слышал, как Лен возится на кухне, потом идет в уборную, а после под мерный скрип половиц не спеша приближается к спальне. Когда Лен наконец вошел в комнату, он даже не взглянул в сторону сгорающего от нетерпения Барри, а отвернулся и стянул рубашку, затем избавился от пижамных штанов.

Дыхание Барри потяжелело, потому что он наконец-то смог насладиться видом полностью обнаженного Лена. Снарт был высоким, всего на дюйм ниже Барри, но более плотно сложен и прижимист. Барри сглотнул вязкую слюну, разглядывая напряженные мышцы груди и живота Лена, а его собственные пальцы конвульсивно дернулись от желания поскорее прикоснуться к двум четко очерченным мышцам, которые тянулись от бедер к полутвердому члену.

Барри снова дрогнул, впервые видя Лена вот так, прямо перед собой. От вида длинного члена, темных паховых волос и полоски крайней плоти ему стало нестерпимо жарко.

Член Снарта еще не был полностью твердым, но уже был больше весьма значительного размера Барри.

Лен как ни в чем не бывало продолжил подготовку, теперь разбирая пакет. Он достал бутылочку со смазкой и, задумчиво покрутив ее в руках, почти сразу же бросил на одеяло, а потом взял коробку презервативов и достал длинную ленту, улыбаясь.

— В этот раз он не прогадал с фирмой и размером, — рассеянно пробормотал Лен, разглядывая цветную шуршащую обертку.

Барри больше не смог терпеть демонстративное игнорирование и срывающимся голосом спросил:

— Ты и Мик когда-нибудь?..

Лен наконец обернулся, обратив на него внимание. Он скользнул по распростертому на одеяле Барри взглядом и насмешливо качнул головой.

— Нет, Мик точно не мой тип. А ему по вкусу резвые легкодоступные сиськи.

— А твои вкусы? — не удержался Барри.

Губы Лена поддразнивающе изогнулись, а ярко-голубые глаза жадно оглядели тело Барри.

— Мне нравятся шустрые, выносливые и сообразительные. Ты первый, кто сочетает в себе все три характеристики.

Слова Лена клубились и корчились в венах Барри как сильнодействующий яд, а сердце рванулось в горло. Никто еще не делал его таким послушным лишь от взгляда… кроме Лена. Раньше Барри думал, что прекрасно знает, каково это, испытывать взаимное влечение, но Лен поднял его чувствительность совсем на иной уровень. Эти эмоции были пугающе огромными, словно цунами, Барри это страшило и одновременно вгоняло в ступор. Он мог лишь уповать на какие-нибудь божественные силы, чтобы не влюбиться в своего врага, потому что если это и есть настоящая любовь, то Барри точно не хотел всех этих чувств.

Барри прикусил язык и кивнул, наблюдая за Леном, который положил несколько презервативов и смазку на тумбочку, а потом присел на кровать и вытянул руку, кончиками пальцев проводя по его мгновенно вспотевшей груди.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, Барри, а я редко делюсь с кем бы то ни было своими секретами.

— Л-ладно, — чуть ли не хныкая, согласился Барри, сгребая подрагивающими пальцами одеяло. Спидфорс, всколыхнувшийся от первого прикосновения, горячей лавой распространился по телу. Барри сжал зубы, направляя все ресурсы организма на попытку не сорваться и удержаться от вибрации, потому что должен был услышать то, что собирается сказать Лен.

Снарт продолжал неторопливо поглаживать пальцами, кожа которых была чуть стесанной и грубоватой, каждый сантиметр груди Барри.

— Еще до того как я узнал, кто скрывается под маской Флэша, я хотел тебя, Барри. А когда я впервые увидел твое лицо, я понял, что должен получить тебя.

Барри не смог сдержать нервный смех, рвущийся из горла наружу.

— Получается, ты хотел трахнуть меня, при этом пытаясь убить? Я должен считать это комплиментом?

— Это он и есть. Черт, меня никогда не тянуло к врагу или противнику. Обычно я устранял их еще до того, как узнавал их имена, — серьезно ответил Лен. — Ты воин, Барри. И нет ничего сексуальнее этого.

Словно боясь, что сказал лишнее, Лен резко наклонился вперед и запечатал рот Барри поцелуем, прежде чем тот смог хотя бы слово вставить. Язык Лена скользнул ему в рот словно выдержанный десятилетний пряный скотч и разжег в крови Барри огонь, заставляя его совершенно опьянеть от застилающей разум похоти. Руки Барри скользнули на плечи Лена, притягивая его ближе, заставляя всем весом надавить сверху. Он не мог насытиться Леном, желая еще и еще больше, поэтому сорвался, быстрым движением меняя их местами так, чтобы теперь Снарт оказался прижатым к мятому одеялу.

— Я вроде бы сказал «никаких сил», — сдавлено выдохнул Лен, когда Барри нетерпеливо прикусил кожу на его шее, тут же размашисто вылизывая ее.

Барри прижал свой твердый член к члену Снарта, едва слышно постанывая, а потом резко задел языком его затвердевший сосок.

— Упс. Это моя вина, — ответил Барри, даже не пытаясь сымитировать сожаление. Он был слишком занят запоминанием кружащего голову вкуса кожи Лена, скользя языком между его сосками, периодически прикусывая и потягивая каждый из них. Его руки медленно прошлись по бокам Лена, сразу за ними следовали губы и язык, оставляя длинный влажный след.

Дыхание Лена вновь сбилось, а руки вцепились в темные волосы Барри, пропуская мягкие завитки между пальцами.

— Это не то, что я планировал, Скарлет, — шепотом произнес Лен, с шумом втягивая воздух, когда теплое дыхание Барри слегка коснулось его члена.

Барри полностью отдался искрам безрассудства, загоревшимся внутри него, и наклонился, чтобы провести языком тонкую линию по твердому, чуть подрагивающему стволу вверх. Прерывистое дыхание Лена воодушевило его.

— У меня могли быть свои планы, — сказал Барри, снова высовывая язык, то теперь к нежным касаниям присоединились пальцы, кольцом обхватившие член. Хватка в волосах тут же стала сильнее.

Тянущее ощущение от чужих рук, сжимавших пряди, подстегнуло Барри продвинуться еще дальше; он поймал языком прозрачную каплю с головки и зажмурился, перекатывая на языке вкус Лена — соль, секс, шелк, грех.

Барри нужно было больше. Намного больше.

Он с показной легкостью взял в рот член, заглатывая как можно глубже, смакуя головокружительный вкус самого сексуального парня на всем гребаном свете. Он мерно двигал головой, посасывая и вылизывая головку так, чтобы Лену было видно. Это вызывало у Снарта непередаваемую мелодию стонов, заставляло его дергать Барри за волосы и в забытье твердить его имя, будто мантру.

Решив рискнуть, Барри пошел еще дальше, второй рукой чуть сжимая мошонку Лена, продолжая ласкать его языком и ртом. Он до безумия сильно хотел увидеть, как Лен кончит от его ласк, полностью потеряв железный контроль и самообладание. Барри продолжал толкать Лена все ближе к грани, впитывая каждый стон, каждый вскрик и проклятие, раздававшиеся из его уст. Каждый раз, когда Снарт давился собственными стонами, прихватывая волосы Барри, он упрямо продолжал напирать, не собираясь отступать, но в итоге Лен смог справиться с собой и, покрепче схватив Барри за волосы, оторвал его от себя, заставляя подчиниться.

— Я не собираюсь кончать, пока не вставлю член тебе в задницу, — прорычал Лен, все еще держа Барри за пряди волос. — Черт, Скарлет, это было слишком близко.

Барри позволил себе ухмыльнуться, хотя волнительное напряжение и вернулось, когда он снова оказался в руках Лена в прямом и переносном смысле.

— У меня был хороший учитель.

Лен опять что-то прорычал и дернул Барри на себя, закрывая ему рот грубым беспощадным поцелуем, от которого сразу начал ныть язык, но Барри ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть. Он полностью расслабился и сдался на милость Лена. Блядь, он сам передал себя в руки своего врага.

Лен перевернул Барри на спину и угрожающе навис над ним. Его член проехался по эрекции Барри, заставляя того сдавлено зашипеть.

— Я сломаю тебя, Барри Аллен.

Слова послужили спусковым крючком; тело Барри бесконтрольно завибрировало, но Лен лишь поднял бровь, выжидая, пока дрожь прекратится, и Барри снова обмякнет на кровати, слегка вздрагивая от бурлившего в венах спидфорса. Дождавшись, пока вибрации совсем стихнут, Лен вытянул руку и взял с тумбочки смазку.

Барри показалось, что Лен услышал, как заполошно колотится сердце у него в груди, потому что он успокаивающе нежно погладил его по бедру.

— Полегче, Барри, — промурлыкал Лен. — Я уже говорил, что твое тело создано для этого. Благодаря твоей силе, боль будет всего лишь мимолетной мыслью, ты даже толком ее не почувствуешь. Только удовольствие, никакой боли. Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.

«Слишком поздно», — подумал Барри, а вслух нервно произнес:

— Я знаю, Лен. Просто боюсь.

Выражение лица Снарта смягчилось, а в глазах появилась незнакомая нежность. Он снова поцеловал Барри, на этот раз не напористо, а даже ласково.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько в тебе на самом деле энергии и силы, то понял бы, почему я тоже боюсь.


	14. Chapter 14

Лен прижался к влажной горячей груди Барри, устроившись между его раздвинутых ног. Правая рука Лена осторожно скользила вдоль мышц его живота, опускаясь все ниже, аккуратно сжимая и перебирая его потяжелевшие яйца, пальцем касаясь сжатого входа. Другая рука Снарта чуть подрагивала, держа вес его тела, позволяя Лену нависнуть на Барри и заглянуть ему в глаза. Он демонстративно прикусил нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, медленно разжимая зубы и выпуская мягкую влажную плоть. Барри завороженно следил за его лицом. Он был очарован, восторжен, впечатлен. В общем, был в полном раздрае от увиденного.

Но он был вынужден закрыть глаза, иначе бы точно ляпнул что-то невероятно глупое и бессмысленное. Вместо этого Барри сосредоточился на ощущениях от ласк Лена и затаил дыхание; скользкие смазанные пальцы, будто поддразнивая, кружили вокруг входа, оглаживая сжимающиеся мышцы, заставляя Барри с присвистом выдыхать стремительно тяжелеющий воздух, пропитанный запахом секса.

— Пожалуйста, не дразни меня, — умоляюще простонал Барри.

Лен оставил след от поцелуя на шее, очерчивая его языком, а влажные пальцы продолжали словно наигрывать симфонию по контуру тугих мышц ануса.

— Мне не терпится, Барри, — мурлыкнул Лен. — Хочется сделать с тобой так много нехороших вещей…

Дыхание Барри сбилось снова, как только палец Лена проскользнул в кольцо сжатых мышц, неспешно и осторожно раскрывая его и растягивая. Боль была резкой и мимолетной, химия тела Барри сразу устремилась стереть неприятные ощущения. Лен всовывал палец все глубже, то оставляя внутри лишь одну фалангу, то вставляя до самого основания, одновременно с этим водя языком по грудным мышцам Барри, прикусывая чувствительную кожу и оставляя ярко-красный и болезненно пульсирующий след. Барри от неожиданности вскрикнул; вспышка боли под выбросом эндорфинов превратилась в новую волну похоти, а имя Лена сорвалось с его губ безотчетным бормотанием словно молитва.

Тут же к первому присоединился второй палец, тело Барри резко подбросило от внезапного вторжения, но Лен не дал ему времени привыкнуть к тому, как обжигало растянутый вход: он двинул переплетенными пальцами глубже, нажимая на чувствительный комок нервов.

— Лен! Блядь! — закричал Барри, содрогаясь от всплеска энергии. Его пальцы впились в спину Лена, царапая кожу ногтями, пока тот продолжал давить на простату снова и снова, а Барри сбивчиво лепетал, прося пощады.

Лен мягко рассмеялся, но его пальцы не переставали двигаться.

— Да, мой алый бегун. Покричи для меня.

Барри всхлипнул, когда Лен добавил третий палец. Его мольбы были услышаны, потому что он на несколько секунд замедлился, давая Барри свыкнуться с распирающими ощущениями, но потом движения внутри снова стали грубыми, резкими, прикосновения губ к шее Барри становились все больнее, превращаясь в укусы. Барри дергался, не желая сдерживаться под натиском Лена. Каждая вспышка боли сменялась яркими красками наслаждения и удовольствия, пока Барри безуспешно пытался держать тело под контролем.

— Лен, пожалуйста! Лен! Я сейчас завибрирую, — отчаянно зашептал Барри срывающимся голосом.

Пальцы внутри задницы Барри замедлились, губы Лена обхватили сосок, слегка прикусывая красный ореол. Влажное дыхание лизнуло разгоряченную кожу Барри.

— Нет, пока я не разрешу. — Лен неторопливо вынул пальцы, не удержавшись от желания обвести сжимающееся отверстие, а потом пододвинул подрагивающее тело Барри ближе.

Барри чувствовал себя основательно развращенным и знал, что сейчас Лен видит все грани его души, но ему было плевать. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Лен увидел абсолютно все. Каждую эмоцию, каждую нотку страха и надежды.

Он жаждал, чтобы Лен забрал их все.

Лен пошарил по одеялу, цепляя пальцами презерватив, быстро расправился с шуршащей оберткой и натянул латекс на твердый член. Он взял смазку, откинул крышку, вылил блестящую субстанцию на ладонь и сжал член, мерно двигая кулаком — Барри не мог оторвать затуманенного взгляда, наблюдая за Леном. Устроившись поудобнее, Лен закинул ноги Барри себе на талию, приподнимая его задницу, и подвел головку члена ближе к раздразненному отверстию. Осторожно опершись на свободную руку, Лен снова наклонился над распростертым Барри, касаясь губами его рта и ловя нервный вздох Барри, пропитанный паникой и страхом.

— Не хочу врать тебе, — прошептал Лен ему прямо в губы. — Сначала будет больно. Это неизбежно, но удовольствие стоит того, чтобы немного потерпеть.

— Этого я и боюсь, — сдавленным голосом сказал Барри, вытягивая шею и захватывая губы Лена в небрежный поцелуй.

Лен воспользовался возможностью, двигаясь вперед, раскрывая анус Барри — выбора не было, его телу пришлось принять внушительный член. Барри затрясло, он застонал от боли прямо в рот Лену, жгучая вспышка боли продрала его позвоночник как раскаленная лава, но Снарт продолжал напирать, губами выпивая все его крики. Все тело Барри было словно в огне, толстый член растягивал его все шире. Почувствовав, как тугие мышцы плотно обхватили его, Лен сменил ритм движений, неглубоко толкаясь в задницу Барри, а потом заполняя до упора.

— Вот оно, Барри, — пропел Лен ему на ухо. Он обеими руками перехватил запястья Барри, прижимая их к постели по обе стороны его головы. Он чуть отстранился, встречаясь с диким взглядом Барри, и приказал. — Откройся для меня.

Барри слегка увлекся и послушно толкнул бедра вверх, принимая член еще глубже. Лен вздрогнул, балансируя на грани и не двигаясь дальше, очевидно, подозревая, что от давления на простату Барри просто разорвет на части.

Они были соединены так тесно, как это только могло быть возможно, звуки их стонов перемешивались между собой, сливаясь в один. Каждая мышца тела Барри дрожала и пульсировала от напряжения и с трудом сдерживаемой скорости, но ободряющий шепот Лена помогал ему не сорваться. Барри судорожно всхлипнул, тело боролось с удовольствием и болью, член наполнял его гораздо больше, чем он мог принять, но Лен ведь обещал, что все неприятные ощущения быстро сойдут на нет… Так и случилось.

Лен низко зарычал, отстраняясь назад, прежде чем снова погрузиться внутрь. Пальцы Барри сорвались с его спины, вцепились ему в задницу и притянули ее ближе.

— Боже, Лен… Такой большой… это слишком много… — Его голос сорвался. Барри умолк, рвано дыша оттого, как Лен толкнулся в него резко и сильно.

Собственное тело Лена тоже дрожало от натуги, Барри чувствовал, как мышцы его груди, живота и задницы сжимались и расслаблялись с каждым глубоким толчком. Он крепче сдавил запястья Барри и приподнял так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Барри почувствовал себя совершенно голым и уязвимым под властью Лена, но это больше не пугало его. Он поймал движение Лена, толчок к толчку, а их встречающиеся тела копировали движения друг друга. Чуть запрокинув голову, Барри отпустил свои эмоции, позволяя им калейдоскопом отразиться на его покрасневшем лице. Ноздри Лена хищно вздулись, а он сам продолжал властно двигаться глубоко в теле Барри.

— Ты… чертовски прекрасен… Скарлет, — прерывисто произнес Лен. Он вошел еще глубже, пошевелил бедрами, пока член не уперся в простату, а Барри не закричал его имя, надрывая связки. — Ты создан для этого. Создан для меня, — собственнически прорычал он.

Толчки стали еще сильнее и острее, безжалостно подгоняя Барри все ближе и ближе к апогею безумия. Отпустив запястья Барри, Лен одной рукой обхватил его спину, а другой гладил шею, пропуская пальцы через мокрые волосы на затылке, трахая Барри все жестче и интенсивнее. Чтобы удержаться, Барри пришлось собрать остатки рассудка и вцепиться в плечи Лена. Он совсем потерялся в бушующем приливе, толкавшем его в сторону берега, а потом вдруг снова затянувшем в водоворот наслаждения. Тяжелый вдох Лена, раздавшийся возле уха, заставил Барри бесстыдно развести ноги. Истекающий смазкой член Барри, ноющий без чутких пальцев Лена, с каждым толчком бедер дергался на животе.

— Лен, Лен, Лен… — Барри практически рыдал, ногтями впиваясь ему в спину. — Это слишком, я… я не могу больше…

Их тела ударились друг о друга с громким хлопком; Лен выругался, сгребая пальцами волосы Барри, дернул его голову в сторону и впился в обнажившуюся шею, кусая натянувшиеся мышцы.

Барри несдержанно застонал на грани вопля, и Лен прошипел:

— Вибрируй для меня Барри. Сейчас!

Спидфорс внутри сдетонировал подобно тротиловой бомбе, прошивая вздрагивающее тело Барри яростной волной вибрации. Лен закричал, его бедра судорожно дернулись вперед, а мышцы напряглись и тут же расслабились, но Барри было не до его оргазма. Собственный оргазм взорвался, продирая каждый мускул, бешеная волна рванула по венам, наступая от поджавшегося ануса выше к члену, а затем молниеносно распространилось по остальным частям тела, оставаясь лишь отголоском, покалыванием в ослабевшем теле. Барри с трудом открыл помутневшие глаза, толком не чувствуя, как Лен приоткрытым ртом проводит по его шее, тяжело дыша, а потом целует в губы, касаясь языком зубов.

Взмокшие от пота, они пытались оправиться от случившегося вместе, медленно целуясь и невесомо поглаживая друг друга. Барри чувствовал себя совсем запутавшимся, полностью поглощенным Леном, и, черт, он не хотел, чтобы это ощущение закончилось. Он хотел остаться здесь, чтобы этот мужчина продолжал поощрять и хвалить его, говорить ласковые слова и совсем неласково трахать, прижимая к постели и крепко удерживая за руки. Это было именно то, чему теперь принадлежал Барри. Находиться здесь, в объятиях Лена, было самой настоящей наградой за все его жертвы, и Барри, словно самый ужасный эгоист, ничего больше не желал. Лишь бы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.

Руки Лена наконец ослабили хватку на шее Барри, пальцы успокаивающе погладили, словно это не они только что оттягивали голову Барри, чтобы дать губам оставить на шее лиловые засосы и укусы.

— Вот теперь ты мой, Барри Аллен, — терпкий как вино, шепот Лена коснулся уха. — Даже если только на два дня, ты все равно принадлежишь мне.

— Да, — согласие легко скользнуло губ Барри. — Твой.


	15. Chapter 15

Остаток дня они провели в постели, смеясь, разговаривая, лаская друг друга и занимаясь сексом, изредка прерываясь на еду и туалет. Барри смотрел, как тени в комнате становятся длиннее и темнее, солнце заходит, оставляя на красивом четком профиле Лена сумеречные узоры, отчего у него сбивалось дыхание, а сердце екало. Барри никогда не обращал внимания, насколько Лен соблазнителен и сексуален, как красивы его полные губы, ровный нос и высокие скулы. Лен был мужественным, от него веяло властностью и силой, несмотря на то, что он не был метачеловеком.   
  
Блядь, Барри был буквально очарован им.  
  
Лен не стеснялся абсолютно ничего, и казалось, что ему доставляет неподдельное удовольствие и восторг шокировать и смущать Барри, заставляя его краснеть только лишь от рассказов о том, что ждало их дальше. Лен не позволял пространству закрасться между ними, каждый дюйм тела Барри был тщательно изучен, прослежен пальцами. Лен глубоко вдыхал аромат его кожи, смакуя каждый крошечный участок. Он с дотошностью проверял пределы Барри, в конечном итоге оставив их где-то далеко позади, пронеся экстаз под покровом боли, позволяя Барри наслаждаться и стать податливым и покорным желаниям Лена, ни на секунду не оставляя его жаждущим, осыпая похвалами и нежностями его душу, нуждающуюся в ласке.  
  
Лен учил его касаться и доставлять удовольствие в ответ, и Барри оказался очень способным и отзывчивым учеником, покорно следовавшим всем указаниям. Хотя Лен отказался предоставить Барри свою задницу в безраздельное пользование, он поощрил его на другие ласки; Барри все это время старательно вылизывал и сосал его член, и совсем скоро смог принять всю длину полностью в горло. Барри навсегда запомнил тот момент, когда довел Лена до оргазма, вибрируя гортанью, в которую упиралась головка его члена. К тому времени, как Лен испустил довольный вздох, а Барри языком почувствовал вязкую сперму во рту, его глотка болела, а затылок тянуло от сильной хватки в волосах, но весь дискомфорт прошел почти сразу же.  
  
Казалось, что Лен поражен тем, как быстро регенерирует тело Барри. Его укусы становились больнее, пальцы вжимались в кожу глубже, Лен наслаждался, вдавливая Барри в диван и трахая, при этом в назидание шлепая по заднице раскрытой ладонью, но не позволяя себе зайти слишком далеко, причинив Барри ощутимую боль.  
  
После того как Лен взял Барри сзади, он проследил пальцами контуры следа от зубов, красующегося на белой коже, и посетовал, что метки исчезают очень быстро.  
  
— Тогда продолжай оставлять свои отметки, — сказал ему Барри. Лен ответил ему тем, что прижал его обессиленное тело к постели и украсил его шею здоровенным лилово-синим засосом.  
  
Когда они наконец заснули, Барри был совершенно вымотан и измучен, а спидфорс благословенно затих, превратившись в приятный гул под кожей. Лен притянул Барри к груди и зарылся носом в его растрепанные волосы, которые уже успели забыть о воде и шампуне.  
  
— Ммм… Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим, Барри Аллен.     
  
Но когда Барри заснул, марево удовлетворения и неги рассеялось; его начали мучить кошмары. Во сне он наблюдал, как Лен погибает от взрыва Окулуса прежде, чем красная вспышка успевает спасти его, а потом сон превратился в Снарта в его привычном облачении Капитана Холода. Леонард оскалился, направляя криопушку на Барри, одетого во флэш-костюм, и нажал на курок. Барри охватила струя жидкого льда, он застонал от безысходности сквозь сон, а Лен только усмехнулся и ушел. Затем сон изменился снова, и теперь Барри закричал от боли, потому что Лен грубо брал его сзади.  
  
— _Я не твое счастливое будущее, Барри_ , — рычал Лен, кончая в него.  
  
Барри встряхнуло, он в ужасе подскочил и испуганно огляделся, сидя на постели. За окном еще только начинало светать, часы показывали три минуты восьмого. Лен еще крепко спал на своей половине кровати, повернувшись к Барри лицом, и это было самое красивое зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть. Лицо Лена казалось моложе, а мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз разгладились. Привычная маска презрения и безразличия исчезла, уступив место будто бы помолодевшему Лену, видевшему слишком много боли и смертей. Протянув руку, Барри костяшками пальцев погладил его скулу. Ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы взросление Лена прошло совсем иначе. Под гневом и жаждой причинять людям боль прятался человек, который не знал любви, и эта мысль едва не расколола сердце Барри на два неровных осколка.  
  
Барри заставил себя отдернуть руку. Он не должен думать о Леонарде в таком ключе, ведь он сам предупредил Барри — не позволяй чувствам взять верх, и вот теперь чертов Барри Аллен сидел и страдал из-за прошлого своего теперь уже точно бывшего врага. Он закрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул и напомнил себе, что осталось всего два дня. Лену придется исчезнуть, потому что за ним будут охотиться, а Барри должен будет снова стать Флэшем и защищать родной город от злодеев. Это не романтичная сопливая сказка. Это был лишь короткий временный отдых от реальной жизни.  
  
Держа в голове эту мысль, Барри выскользнул из постели, чтобы быть подальше от этого великолепного мужчины, безмятежно спящего в кровати. Он тихо прокрался к ванной и закрыл за собой дверь, аккуратно включая неяркий свет. Поймав свое отражение в зеркале, Барри попытался приглядеться, чтобы увидеть различия с тем, что видел там раньше. Это был все еще он — высокий парень с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и заострившимся скулами, но во взгляде появилось что-то новое. Познания, новый опыт, сексуальная усмешка, застывшая на губах… И яркий синяк на шее, который медленно исчезал, сравниваясь цветом с кожей.  
  
Барри отвел взгляд от незнакомца в зеркале и чуть было не споткнулся о низкий бортик, пытаясь включить душ. Тело было потное и неприятно липкое из-за всего того сумасшествия, что творили они с Леном последние несколько часов. Вымотанному Барри теперь хотелось лишь стать снова чистым и помыть вкусно пахнущим шампунем спутанные волосы. Он покрутил насадку для душа, изменяя напор воды с обычных тугих струй на еще более сильные, но мелкие. Вода колюче ударила в спину, ощущение от струй было похоже на кошачьи когти, царапающие чувствительную кожу. Барри низко опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками, борясь с самим собой; мозг все еще не мог перестать думать о Лене. Они были в вынужденном плену всего два дня, но Барри уже был на опасной глубине. Он вообще сможет пережить последние два дня, оставаясь вменяемым и с чувством самосохранения? Черт, у Лена были свои собственные способы оплести его своей паутиной, и Барри добровольно сдался, желая быть съеденным. Он понимал, что с готовностью отдает Лену все, что он попросит, ведь за послушание Лен каждый раз награждает его восхищенным шепотом, нежными ласками и страстными поцелуями.  
  
Барри становился наркоманом, а его наркотик — _Леонард Снарт_.  
  
Занавеска зашелестела, и прохладный воздух легко коснулся нагретой горячей водой кожи. Барри отнял руки от лица и увидел Лена, который вошел в ванную совершенно обнаженный. Не сказав ни слова, он шагнул под душ, привлекая Барри к себе в объятия и разворачивая их так, чтобы они оба оказались под колючими струями воды. Барри охотно прижался к широкой мускулистой груди Лена, обвивая руки вокруг его талии. Лен погладил его по спине и проурчал:  
  
— Ты так громко думал, что я даже снаружи услышал.  
  
Барри потер мокрый лоб, облепленный челкой, о плечо Лена.  
  
— Прости. Я пытался тебя не разбудить.  
  
Лен тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я замерз без тебя. Наверное, твоя температура тела выше, из-за ускоренного метаболизма.  
  
— Ммм, — согласно промычал Барри. Нежные поглаживания исчезли, уступая место сильному нажиму: Лен решил сделать ему массаж прямо в душе.  
  
Они долго молчали, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга, но невысказанные слова так и висели между ними. Лен убрал руки со спины Барри и взял его лицо в ладони. Его пронзительные синие глаза действительно заглядывали внутрь, в самое сердце.  
  
— Прости меня, — еле слышно прошептал Лен.  
  
— За что? — Барри сморгнул капли воды, повисшие на ресницах.  
  
Палец Лена проследил изящный изгиб скулы Барри.  
  
— За все те разы, когда я делал тебе больно. За то, что еще сделаю. За то, что причиняю тебе боль сейчас.  
  
Барри сглотнул вязкую слюну, его пальцы вздрогнули и конвульсивно сдавили влажную кожу Лена.  
  
— Но почему? Почему ты должен делать мне больно?  
  
Лен наклонился, слизывая капли, повисшие на приоткрытых губах Барри.  
  
— Потому что… — Он выдохнул, делясь с Барри своим дыханием. — … Это все, что я способен делать.  
  
Лен требовательно скользнул в рот Барри, сплетая их языки. Тело Барри с готовностью отреагировало, отдаваясь волнующему поцелую, наслаждаясь чувством тепла от Лена, вплотную прижавшегося к нему.  
  
Поцелуй становился все более диким и отчаянным, руки Лена сжимались все сильнее, а потом он повернул Барри спиной, распластывая его вдоль стены. Его горячий член дрогнул и прочертил полосу вдоль ягодиц Барри и скользнул в ложбинку, надавливая на вход. Барри застонал, почувствовав, как Лен вжимается в него.  
  
— Боже, ты сводишь меня с ума, — с рыком прошептал Лен ему в ухо. — Хочу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, сейчас! Клянусь, я чист. Гидеон ежедневно проверяла наше здоровье, и я ни с кем не был за последнее время.  
  
Барри знал, о чем он просит, и сладостная дрожь пронзила его тело.  
  
— Я… я тоже, Кейтлин берет кровь каждую неделю.  
  
Пальцы Лена покружили вокруг входа и толкнулись в податливый анус Барри, не встречая сопротивления из-за расслабленных мышц и смазки, которую они использовали совсем недавно, так что Лен без труда протолкнул и второй палец, сплетая их внутри и легонько надавливая на простату.  
  
— Ты уверен, Скарлет? Я могу потерпеть, пока мы не вернемся в постель.  
  
Барри судорожно покачал головой, разбрызгивая во все стороны капельки воды.  
  
— Нет, сейчас. Трахни меня прямо сейчас, Лен.  
  
Благодарный стон Лена срикошетил вниз по груди Барри прямо в член. Лен пару раз провел по всей длине и направил головку ко входу, неспешно, но уверенно растягивая податливые мышцы и погружаясь внутрь. Барри безотчетно дернулся вперед, слепо шаря по мокрой кафельной плитке, его спина выгнулась, а в заднице все приятно пульсировало от ощущения шелковой кожи, скользящей по мышцам. Чужие пальцы до синяков впились в бедра Барри, Лен почти полностью вышел из него, а потом вернулся обратно.  
  
Под прикрытыми веками у Барри мигали разноцветные огни, вдоль позвоночника до самой задницы пробегали острые горячие искры, рассеивающиеся чувством заполненности и зашкаливающего возбуждения. Член Барри потяжелел и покраснел, подрагивая от желания ощутить крепкую ладонь. Лен почти перестал двигаться, оставив в заднице Барри лишь головку, а потом снова вошел до грубого сильного хлопка кожи о кожу, сопровождая жесткое вторжение почти животным рыком:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы твой член истекал смазкой, пока я не кончу, а потом позволю кончить тебе. Блядь, Барри… Никто и никогда не будет трахать тебя так, никто, кроме меня. — Лен двинул бедрами, тазовыми костями до боли вжимаясь в задницу Барри. — Скажи это, мне нужно это услышать.  
  
Барри постанывал и уже сам насаживался на член, встречая каждый толчок Лена. С его губ сорвался шумный тяжелый вздох, прежде чем он смог ответить:  
  
— Только ты Лен, никто, только ты…  
  
— Хорошо, — прорычал Лен, дергая Барри на себя. — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя жестко и быстро, и хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
  
Подгоняемый собственными словами, Лен стал яростно вбиваться в гибкое тело Барри, учащая толчки. Барри кое-как смог опустить подрагивающую от напряжения руку, и, обхватив член, чуть ли не вскрикивая от облегчения, позволил вибрации струиться по пальцам, молниеносно подводя себя к самому краю. Каждый мускул в его теле задрожал от нахлынувшей предоргазменной волны, а перед глазами все поплыло. С каждым глубоким толчком, перед глазами Барри загорались яркие перламутровые вспышки наслаждения, и он продолжал выкрикивать имя Лена, захлебываясь льющейся водой и собственными стонами.  
  
Лен погрузился так глубоко, что Барри перестал понимать, где заканчивается Снарт, и начинается он сам. Лен вскрикнул, напрягаясь всем телом, последний раз двинул бедрами и излился в самое нутро Барри.  
  
— Боже, Барри, — простонал Лен куда-то ему в плечо, конвульсивно вздрагивая и медленно выходя из него. — Как же я смогу отказаться от тебя?..  
  
Барри ничего не ответил. Он не мог выдавить и слова. Потому что знал —  Лен все равно уйдет, и у Барри не было никакого другого варианта, кроме как бежать в противоположном направлении.  
  
Единственный вопрос, тисками сдавивший его грудь, так и остался без ответа: какая часть сердца Барри останется с Леном?


	16. Chapter 16

Для Барри оставшиеся два дня пролетели как один миг. Каждый взгляд, вкус, запах и звук принадлежали только лишь Лену, человеку, поглотившему Барри наяву и во сне. Их время неумолимо заканчивалось, Барри физически ощущал это и становился все злее и отчаяннее, впитывая каждое мгновение, проведенное с этим язвительным и пугающе сильным мужчиной. Они не расставались больше чем на минуту, постоянно следуя друг за другом. Даже если они просто смотрели телевизор, Барри укладывался головой Лену на колени, или же сам Лен приобнимал его за плечи, шепча на ухо всякие отвлекающие глупости.

Барри искренне удивлялся, что они могли вот так беззаботно смеяться. Стоило Лену улыбнуться, как его лицо менялось, а сердце Барри совершало кульбит до самого горла и ухало в пятки, как на американских горках. Лен оказался весьма проницательным и смышленым касательно политики, этики и религиозных вопросов, так что они провели достаточно времени за бурными дискуссиями, обсуждая возможность создания некой базы для металюдей и моральный аспект содержания людей с метасилами под стражей. Лен предложил несколько новых вариантов взгляда на мир через призму своего криминального образа жизни, а Барри пересмотрел некоторые собственные убеждения, опираясь на жизненный опыт Лена.

Также они занимались сексом — часто и все так же невероятно. Когда дело дошло до различных способах доведения Барри до оргазма, Лен оказался дьявольски изобретательным: они перепробовали несчетное количество поз и трахались во всех комнатах. Каждый раз, когда член Лена растягивал Барри, он чувствовал неприятное жжение, словно они занимались этим впервые, но неприятные чувства быстро пропадали, не успев причинить значительного дискомфорта. Как-то раз Лен нагнул Барри над диваном и взял его сзади, заведя его руки за спину, заставляя насаживаться самому. Барри никогда не говорил «нет» или «стоп» в ответ на то, что просил или требовал Лен, он с удовольствием отдавался добровольно. Лен полностью завладел контролем над его жаждущим телом, но Барри хотел дать ему намного больше.

Лен же стал более открытым и намного меньше закрывался в себе, чем обычно. Его смех больше не был притворным и едким, он намного чаще улыбался, говорил, слегка растягивая гласные и уже не взвешивая каждое слово. Он все время тянулся к Барри, то осторожно перебирая его встрепанные волосы, то рассеянно массируя и растирая мышцы его спины или ног. Много времени Лен провел, вдыхая запах Барри, чем донельзя его смущал, но так и не пустил в душ, утверждая, что Барри пахнет просто божественно, сочетанием жидкостей внутри него и снаружи, на липкой от спермы коже. Он говорил, что Барри настолько пропитан их смешавшимися запахами, что теперь точно принадлежит ему, хвалил его, урча от удовольствия. Барри слушал сбивчивые слова Лена и думал, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума от эмоционального напряжения.

Их последний совместный день начался с пасмурного рассвета, свинцовых туч за окном и дождя, мерно барабанившего в стекло. По негласному соглашению Барри и Лен провели в постели весь день — спали, разговаривали, ели и занимались сексом, наслаждаясь непрерывной близостью и теплом. Но время всегда было непримиримым врагом Флэша, перманентно играя против него, часы тикали, приближаясь к 8:45, к тому самому моменту, когда их жизни снова должны вернуться в привычное русло. Вечерело, но дождь продолжал лить, а тонкие стены дома сотрясали раскаты грома. Барри лежал на спине Лена, пока тот дремал. Он потратил целый час на то, чтобы проследить кончиками пальцев каждую татуировку, поцеловал шрамы, все до единого, запомнил их так, что мог, закрыв глаза, воскресить в памяти, запечатлив там навсегда. Пальцы Барри не забудут ощущение кожи Лена, его губы запомнят вкус его языка, а тело больше никогда не будет таким, как раньше, изменившись под гнетом страсти Лена.

Барри сполз на одеяло, обвил руками талию Лена и прижался к его широкой спине, чтобы даже капля воздуха не смогла закрасться между ними. Осторожно поцеловав Лена в изгиб шеи и уткнувшись в короткий ежик волос на затылке, Барри почувствовал, как Лен под ним завозился, медленно выбираясь из паутины сна. Из-за бури, бушующей за окном, комната была погружена в полумрак, но Барри все же смог разглядеть, что Лен открыл глаза.

Он потянулся и рассеянно сжал руку Барри, притягивая ее ближе к груди.

— Ммм… Сколько сейчас времени? — едва слышно спросил Лен.

Барри даже не пришлось смотреть на яркий циферблат часов, стоящих на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Чуть позже половины седьмого. — Он почувствовал, как Лен напрягся в его руках, а мышцы на его груди одеревенели, но он смог быстро расслабиться.

— Пора ужинать. Хочешь поесть? — нарочито спокойно спросил Лен, снова возвращаясь к привычному контролю за собственной речью.

Барри уткнулся ему в плечо и пробормотал:

— Я не голоден.

Лен хрипло вздохнул и приподнялся на кровати, щурясь и оглядывая комнату, пока не встретился глазами со взглядом Барри, но тот сразу отвернулся. На этот раз Лен решил не принуждать его, а просто обнял одной рукой, сжимая пальцы на предплечье.

— Барри, ты помнишь, что я сказал три дня назад? Я не твое счастливое будущее.

Барри попытался отстраниться, но в этом случае Лен решил не поддаваться, только сильнее сжимая руку, и продолжил говорить таким тоном, будто бы ничего не происходило:

— Послушай, это кажется невозможным для меня, но не для тебя. Ты будешь жить своей жизнью, женишься на милой, красивой девушке, воспитаешь отряд маленьких супергероев, которые будут хранить покой Централ Сити еще много лет. Твоя жизнь стоит намного больше моей, твои способности — дар и спасение для тысяч людей. С моей стороны было очень эгоистично позариться на тебя, желать сделать тебя своим даже всего на несколько дней, но такова моя природа. Я всегда хочу забрать то, что мне не принадлежит, и тем оно ценнее, и тем больше я хочу обладать этим. Барри, ты самое ценное, что я когда-либо пытался украсть, но у меня нет выбора, кроме как отпустить тебя.

Барри почувствовал, что глазам стало горячо, попытался сморгнуть слезы, но не смог; одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке, упав на кожу Лена.

— А что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал? Если я не хочу уходить?

Лен обернулся и обхватил теплыми ладонями лицо Барри. Цвет его синих глаз стал точно таким же темным, как и пасмурное мрачное небо за окном.

— Тебе нужно вернуться. Есть те, кто тебя любит, твои друзья, семья, те, кто зависит от тебя. На Флэша надеется целый город, как его жители справятся, если ты не вернешься? Ты герой, Барри. Ты вернешься, потому что такова твоя природа.

Слова Лена словно кислотой окатили дрожащего Барри, за считанные секунды уничтожив его сердце. Лен прижал его к себе, позволив сдаться на милость истерике. Барри глухо разрыдался, давясь слезами, спрятав мокрое от слез лицо на груди Лена. Ласковые пальцы утешающее поглаживали его вздрагивающую спину, а губы осторожно целовали, пока его тело не поддалось ласкам — он просто не мог иначе. В поцелуях Барри отчетливо сквозило отчаяние и невыносимая тоска, но он цеплялся за Лена, сплетая их языки, страсть и похоть толчками выплескивалась из него, но в этот раз Лен не собирался торопиться. Он неспешно перевернул Барри на спину, прижал его к матрасу, неспешно и сосредоточенно целуя, прерываясь лишь на горячечный шепот.

Барри заерзал, придавленный к кровати весом Лена. Тот шикнул на него, прося притихнуть.

— Позволь мне заняться с тобой любовью, Барри. Последний раз. Для нас обоих.

Барри втянул густой пряный воздух в легкие, снова отдавая себя в умелые руки Лена. Теперь все было иначе — никакого бешено вожделения, застилающего глаза. Лен был ласковым, невероятно нежным, легко касаясь губами груди Барри, чувственно вылизывая его напряженные соски, обводя каждый языком, лаская его член ровными четкими движениями пальцев. Сердце Барри стучало в унисон буре, бушующей снаружи, пока Лен, несмотря на всю неспешность, безжалостно разрывал его на части, погружая его в пучину чистого удовольствия.

Казалось, будто время замедлило свой бег, прошло словно несколько часов, прежде чем Лен устроился между раздвинутых ног Барри, нежно коснулся влажной головкой члена его растянутого входа. Намеренно замедлившись, Лен провел членом по сжимающимся мышцам, позволяя жаждущему продолжения Барри выгнуть спину, упираясь пятками в кровать, а потом вошел, раскрывая его одним плавным движением, и охваченный экстазом Барри умоляюще застонал.

Вскинув руку, он ухватил Лена за шею и привлек к себе, втягивая в поцелуй, пока его собственное тело боролось с болью от проникновения, жжение внутри воевало с накатывающими волнами удовольствия. Барри утонул в водовороте чувств, бездумно повторяя сквозь поцелуй «Лен… Лен… Лен», снова и снова.

Мышцы Лена ритмично сжимались с каждым неторопливым толчком, полностью погружающим его твердый член в узкую задницу Барри, а губы беспрестанно целовали его. Оторвавшись от него, Лен отстранился и осторожно собрал языком соленые слезы с его щек. Их тела нашли привычный ритм, знакомый лишь им двоим, за эти дни превратившийся во что-то столь же необходимое как воздух. Барри постанывал от каждого движения, и Лен слизывал с его губ эти звуки, пил его стоны словно эликсир жизни, их тела постепенно взмокли от пота; за окном по-прежнему стучал дождь, а часы продолжали забирать их время.

Борясь с подступающим оргазмом, Барри пытался сдержаться, продлить этот прекрасный момент, но Лен вовсе не хотел препятствовать — его шершавая ладонь вклинилась между их влажными телами, захватывая член в кольцо, поглаживая его в том же ритме, натягивая нежную кожу. Барри снова вскинулся, до хруста выгибая позвоночник, встречая каждый толчок, его руки вцепились в спину Лена, не желая отпускать. Лен уткнулся носом Барри в ключицу, обжигая дыханием раскаленную кожу, подталкивая их обоих к пропасти.

— Барри, — сдавлено прошептал Лен. — У меня никогда не было никого, хоть каплю похожего на тебя. И никогда не будет.

Слова Лена бросили Барри за грань, и он кончил, бешено дрожа и выгибаясь, а Лен не переставал двигаться, погружаясь глубоко в его задницу.

— Лен! — вскрикнул Барри, его живот расчертили белесые капли, а внутри будто взорвалась сверхновая. — Лен, я лю…

Лен поцелуем запечатал его рот, обрывая невысказанные слова, а бедра изо всех сил врезались в бедра Барри. Он двинулся последний раз и замер, мелко подрагивая. Даже после того, как его тело перестало дрожать, Лен продолжал впиваться в рот Барри, будто бы хотел через него забраться к нему в самое сердце.

Наконец оторвавшись от его губ, Лен прошептал:

— Нет, Барри. Не надо. Не трать слова попусту. Я этого не стою.

Барри закрыл глаза, спасаясь от кирпичной стены, которая неумолимо приближалась, собираясь убить его, но ненавистные слезы все равно поползли по лицу. Без лишних слов Лен осторожно вышел из него, помог ему подняться и молча повел в ванную. У Барри было такое чувство, будто он парит где-то вне своей физической оболочки, пока Лен тщательно мыл его от головы до кончиков пальцев ног, а потом быстро ополоснулся сам. Закончив, он выключил воду и вытер Барри пушистым белым полотенцем, пока его кожа не стала сухой и не покраснела от трения.

Когда они вернулись в спальню, часы показывали 8:45 вечера. Барри молча принял из рук Лен свой флэш-костюм и позволил одеть себя. После того, как он четыре дня был лишь Барри Алленом, костюм казался ему слишком тугим и неприятно царапал чувствительную кожу. Лен окинул Барри удовлетворенным взглядом, взял его за руку, обтянутую перчаткой, и повел в гостиную. Как только Лен распахнул входную дверь, снаружи сверкнула ослепляющее яркая молния, и загрохотал гром. Барри оцепенел, а Лен притянул его к себе, вовлекая в неглубокий и настойчивый поцелуй.

Пальцы Барри вцепились в его футболку, но Лен сделал шаг назад, отстраняясь.

— Мои друзья начнут волноваться, только если я не вернусь в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов! Мы можем остаться, и…

— Нет, Барри. — Оборвал его Лен, и Барри весь сжался в ожидании конца предложения. — Время вышло. Это не было реальностью и не может больше продолжаться. Это лишь еще один Флэшпоинт. Сон во сне.

— Нет, я не верю в это, — упрямо возразил Барри, его грудь сдавливали сдержанные рыдания. — Эти четыре дня были реальнее чего-либо и значат для меня больше, чем все остальное в моей гребаной жизни. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня уходить.

Протянув руку, Лен легко коснулся капюшона костюма, а потом уже увереннее взялся за маску, помогая Барри окончательно превратиться во Флэша. Когда маска скрыла его лицо, Барри украдкой заметил, как кадык Лена предательски дрогнул.

Он удивительно нежно обвел пальцем контур маски, коснулся щеки и провел линию до острой скулы. Последний раз поцеловав Барри, словно разделив с ним всю боль и рвущую душу тоску, Лен мрачно прошептал:

— Тебе пора домой, Барри. Беги как можно быстрее и не смей оглядываться назад. Сейчас.

Барри хотел еще что-то сказать, но Лен вытолкнул его под дождь. С диким стоном разочарования Барри с трудом смог понять, что он уже несется по знакомым улицам в сторону С.Т.А.Р Лабс, все дальше от Лена. Холодный дождь и промозглый ветер хлестали его по щекам, слезы ледяными дорожками струились по лицу, грудь вздымалась от быстрого дыхания, внутри пульсировала боль — Барри думал, что сейчас взорвется, разлетится на части. Когда лаборатория появилась в поле зрения, Барри резко остановился, угодив прямо в лужу и взметнув тучу брызг. Он отчаянно боролся с собой. Ему нужно было вернуться к Лену, нужно было увидеть его еще хотя бы один раз, но… Лен велел ему не оглядываться. И если последние четыре дня и научили Барри чему-то, то это не отказываться от того, что давал ему Лен.

Даже если это и означало прощание.


End file.
